cybertron breath of the wild
by female transformer toa
Summary: (takes place two years after cybertron) Hot shot is on a brand new journey after override returns and unknowingly rejects Hot shot's love. This time he must help save the hyrule and aid link and zelda's daughter. falling for Hot shot, the princess helps him recover from the rejected love. Could the princess be the right one for hot shot and help hot shot discover his true destiny
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

 _Dream_

 _Hot shot stood in front of a familar castle and he looked at the princess who had the look of a princess zelda(twilight princess) only her eyes were dodger blue and her long flowing hair was sepia brown. She looked at him but something from the castle appeared from the castle forcing them to look up to a monster Hotshot had seen and helped fought against._

 _Hot shot grabbed the princess and sheilded her from the creature who came forth. Getting to their legs, Hot shot took her into his arms and ran protecting her from the danger. He kept running until he tripped and the princess laid on the ground moving to him. "Hot shot, wake up" she said._

 _wake up._

 _wake up._

 _Dream end_

"Hot shot, wake up" Clocker said as Hot shot wokeup and saw Clocker looking at him strangely. "Clocker, what time is it?" Hot shot asked as he got up and stretched his limbs. "Long enough. Did you raced so much on the track that you went to recharge without letting us know again?" Clocker asked his friend.

"No. I haven't done that since last week. I just had a strange dream" Hot shot said as he grabbed a energon cube and comsumed it. "Good. Then you can come greet the others. They're coming back from the space bridge thing" Clocker said alerting Hot shot.

Hot shot started getting ready for the celebration of the completed space bridge. He didn't know it but This wasn't a day celebration.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself.**_

Once Hot shot got there, he saw friends and former enemies he hadn't seen in years. He saw his old friends, wheeljack, sideswipe, and blurr chatting amongst themselves. prowl was walking with his sparkmate, a kind colorful femme with electric blue optices named christmas lights, holding hands.

Jetfire was flirting with a femme, whose alt mode was a black swan, from the jungle planet. Ironhide waved hi to his hero and Hot shot waved back.

As Hot shot walked, he heard a voice.

 _"Hot shot"_

Hot shot looked around for the voice.

 _"Hot shot"_

 _"Hot shot!"_

Hot shot knew by then that the voice wasn't from anywhere. Yet Hot shot could hear it.

 _"Hot shot, you are needed. You are destined for the path that lies ahead you. I will tell you more when you meet the one you must help."_

"Who are you and what do you mean?" Hot shot asked as he ran into scrouge from jungle planet. "You should remember scrouge the fearsome leader of jungle planet. "Sorry, Scrouge. I wasn't looking where i was going" Hot shot said to scrouge.

"Don't worry. just be more careful" scrouge said with a laugh as he helped Hot shot back onto his feet before walking to where the ships had landed.

Looking over, Hot shot saw Override and smiled as he started to walk up to her only to discover that Override with a mech from her home planet.

Hot shot watched as the mech bent down on one knew and even though he couldn't hear it, He knew by the look on override's optics that override had agreed to be his sparkmate. Turning his back, Hot shot's surprised shock face was replaced by a sad look. His spark was broken.

Hot shot walked over to the presentation but he hardly heard a word as he thought about his future. He had a big crush on override and was planning to propose to her when she returned but now override had accepted another proposal and he was depressed.

He didn't even noticed something was happened to the space bridge until he was caught in its path. Hot shot grabbed onto something to keep himself from being sucked in. "Hot shot, hold on" optimus said as he made his way to help Hot shot.

Grabbing Hot shot's hand, optimus tried to get to safety only for something to hit Hot shot and caused him to let go before Hot shot was once again in the path. However, this time it sucked him in before closing. "No" many cried only it was too late. Hot shot was gone and they had no idea where Hot shot was sent to.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

 _"Wake up"_

 _"please whoever you are, wake up"_

Hot shot opened his optics and saw he was in some kind of room but he wasn't alone. A young girl, no older than 17, looked at him. The girl wasn't much to look at but she was pretty. She had long sepia brown hair and pretty dodger eyes. she had a fair skintone and she looked like she has gone swimming due to her hair being wet. She wore a long household dress with a diamond pattern and two lockets around her neck. she had nothing on her bare feet however.

Beside her was a wet female grey tabby with black stripes and forest green eyes. He could tell the cat was very loyal to her. "Are you okay?" the girl asked. "Yeah. Thanks miss" Hot shot said as she helped him stood up.

Hot shot was amazed at how she could help him up only to see that he was just a little taller than her. He noticed her eyes were long making her look like a elf.

Once Hot shot stood up, he looked at himself and realized he had changed. His armor was gone and in its place, were a worn out tunic and pants that see better days. He had a white skin tone and his helm was replaced with blond hair. His blue optics were now blue eyes. He had a pouch attached to his new worn out belt.

"Where are we, anyway?" Hot shot asked as he looked around the room. "I think the shrine of resurrestion" The girl said. "What is it for?" Hot shot asked. "I'm guessing it is a medical place" the girl said.

"I forgot to ask your name" Hot shot said. "I am Princess Heather victora anna zelda hyrule. Daughter of the deceased king link and the deceased queen zelda. My cat here is Effie. She is my best friend" Heather said telling the truth. "I'm Hot shot" Hot shot said plainly.

"Now that we know each others' names, how about we look around for a way out?" Heather suggested. "Good plan" Hot shot said as he realized he looked like a elf too. The trio looked around and found Heather's bag and her belongs consisting her golden jewelry box, her favorite books, and some strange little balls. They were pink on the top and white at the bottom.

As Heather and Hot shot looked at the pillar near the tub, A tablet suddenly lit up as it stood up.

 _"That is the sheikah slate. It will guide you, my little one, after Your short absence. It will do the same for you, Hot shot, but you must to work together for the quest ahead"_ the same female voice from before said.

As Heather picked it up, the wall suddenly revealed another room which looked like a tunnel. Heather placed her bag over her shoulder and placed the sheikah slate in her bag. Picking up her cat, Heather put effie in her bag as well and looked around the room.

Seeing some chests, Hot shot was curious as Heather opened them to reveal a set of weapons. "We'll need these" Heather assured knowing her family had left some stuff laying around. Picking up the two knight swords, two knight sheilds, and the knight bow with a quiver of 500 arrows of each kind. There were fire arrows, ice arrows, bomb arrows, electric arrows, and anicent arrows in the quiver.

"I'll hold on to the bow. There is a sheild and sword for us both so we'll both have a sword and sheild" Heather said giving the better sword and sheild to Hot shot. She took the slighty wartorn sword and sheild for herself.

Opening the second chest, there was a iron sledgehammer and a double axe for mining and cutting down trees. Placing them into the weapon inventory, the two shrinked down so they could be carry.

Opening the final chest, Heather saw her savings of 50,000 rupees and placed the big wallet of hers in her bag.

"So how were these chests in here?" Hot shot asked. "I'm guessing they were placed in here" Heather said as there was a opening and through it came light.

 _"Heather, Hot shot, you both are the light. Our light. The light that must shine upon hyrule once again"_ the voice said.

As Hot shot and Heather climbed onto the ledge, they went to the light and ran outside to see a beautiful land. It was the kingdom of hyrule.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

The trio looked all over the place before meeting a oldman that looked like he was part machine. "Ah, A young couple and their pet cat. What brings you to this plateu?" He asked. His voice was surprising familar to Hot shot.

"I just woke up and he suddenly appeared" Heather explained. "Well sit and relax. you both must be hungery" the eldery man said as Hot shot and Heather sat down by the campfire and accepted the food the old man gave them. Heather gave food to Effie who ate happily. Hot shot had a little time to convince himself to eat the baked apple and it tasted very good.

"Is that the temple of time?" Heather asked the old man. "So you know about The temple of time. I'm impressed" the old man said. "I know the history about it. How it was made on the anicent sealed grounds, how it was where the master sword was kept, and so much more" Heather said impressing both the old man and Hot shot. "Well I don't want to keep you any longer then Needed. It was nice to have company after so many years" the old man said.

"It was nice to meet you and thank you for the food" Heather said as she and Hot shot got up to leave. "Always a pleasure to help such nice people" the old man said as they say their farewells. Heather and Hot shot made their to the location on the empty sheikah slate and saw some sort of building. They had to fight some enemies and it was tough but they made it.

There was a slot to place the sheikah slate in and Hot shot watched as Heather placed the sheikah slate in the slot.

'Please look out of falling rocks. Have a nice day' the sheikah slate read as it lit up. The ground started shaking and before Heather could do a thing, Hot shot slammed her to the ground and sheilded her and Effie from the falling rocks. Hot shot placed his sheild over them and closed his eyes unaware the sheikah towers were rising from the ground all over the land.

They waited for a few minutes until the shaking stopped. "What just happened?" Heather asked Hot shot who slowly got up and helped Heather to her feet. "I don't know" Hot shot said before he noticed a waterlike substance dropped onto the sheikah slate. Heather, Hot shot, and Effie looked as the platue piece of the empty map on the Sheikah slate suddenly appeared.

Taking the Sheikah slate, Heather saw the sheikah slate had a piece of the map now before placing it back in her bag. Hot shot saw they had to climb down and it would be hard for Heather since her dress was long and covered her feet. "Heather, It's going to be hard for you to climb down but don't worry. I'll help you" Hot shot assured her. Taking her into his arms, he jumped down each step and before long, they were back on solid ground.

Once Heather was back on her two feet, the old man appeared with a paraglider. "So both of you managed to get these towers up from the ground" the old man said before telling them about the shrines. Heather suggested an exchange for the paraglider and they came to a agreement.

"Hot shot, I think we should go up that mountian. It's really tough and hard but it would get the one on the mountian out of the way" Heather suggested while Hot shot gave a look that said 'I hate the cold.' "I hate the cold too but the sooner we do it, the sooner we'll be able to leave" Heather said as Hot shot agreed.

Making their way up mount hylia, Heather, Hot shot, and Effie walked through the snow. Heather had tripped several times and when she tripped again, Heather found herself being carried by Hot shot who smiled at her as they made their way to the shrine. Once Heather activated the pillar one the shrine, the trio entered the shrine.

Once they were in the shrine, Heather placed the sheikah slate into a slot and got a rune that had to do with water. Once they completed the shrine, they came out and Hot shot once again took Heather into his arms before making their way down the mountain. One at a time, they entered the shrines and collected the runes.

"And that's the last one" Heather said to Hot shot who smiled. For some reason Hot shot was starting to like Heather. She was very smart, kind, and now that he thought about it, beautiful. For the same reason, Heather was already liking Hot shot.

"Well done, I'll be waiting for you on the roof on the temple of time" the old man said before disappearing in front of them. "Did he just disappeared just like that?" Heather asked shocked. "I think so" Hot shot said just as shocked. Effie was more scared than shock and hid herself in Heather's bag.

Once they got the location, the old man was waiting for them.

"Well done, young ones. The time has come for know the story. I was vector prime guardian of space and time. I died helping the autobots" the old man said as there was a flash of light and the old man was now a robot Hot shot remembered. "Vector prime" Hot shot said.

Vector prime told the trio the story and after that he said "The divine beasts are in a way very similar to the cyber planet keys except they were corrupted in a way. If we had the cyber planet keys, we could take them back but unfortunaly we don't. Luckly the champions are still alive. Hot shot, I know how upset you are to know that you will never be the same after all of this but it will turn out alright in the end. Both of you must do this together."

Giving them instructions, Vector prime gave them the paraglider before he disappeared. Heather and Hot shot looked at each other and knew what they had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Heather made her way back where Hot shot was. They were still on the platue but for good reasons. They had been gathering fish, meat, mushrooms, and the only two types of fruits on the platue for the journey ahead. In other words, they were gathering supplies. Heather would be carried them in her bag since she was the only one who had a bag.

"So when do you think we should leave?" Heather asked Hot shot. "I'm thinking tonight just before sunset" Hot shot said as he and Heather packed the food they had gathered. Effie looked at how they placed the food in Heather's bag. Once the food was all packed in Heather's bag, Effie got in before Heather closed her bag by covering it. Placing her back over her shoulder, Heather was ready.

"We better get going" Heather said as Hot shot nodded. Once they got to the edge, hot shot pulled Heather close to him and secured his arm around her so she would fall. Jumping from the platue, Hot shot and Heather each held on with one hand. As they landed, Hot shot and Heather looked around before deciding to head to the nearest stable for the night. Once they reached the outskirt stable, Heather managed to pay for two beds for the night. It was still was still early so Heather and Hot shot sat at one of the tables before hearing something.

"Did you say something about a white horse?" Heather asked the man she heard talking about a white horse. "Yeah. It's the offspring of the royal white stallion the late queen rode" The man said. "Where does the horse live?" Heather asked. "The old park on safula hill" the man said before going to bed. "Hot shot, There is something I want to check out near here. Can you look after Effie for me?" Heather asked her friend.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on Effie" Hot shot agreed before Heather took Effie out of her bag. "I'll be back soon" Heather assured as she head to Safula hill.

Hot shot knew Heather was curious about the white horse and knew Heather would come back. By the time Heather reached Safula hill, Heather once again tripped but this time some of the apples Heather and Hot shot packed fell out. Before she grabbed them, A wild white horse was in front of her and decided to help herself to the apples.

"That man was telling the truth" Heather said realizing the story of the white horse was true. As the white horse was finishing the apples, Heather took her chance.

The white horse was happy to help herself to the apple and once she finished them, she felt someone mount her and this was something she didn't like.

Trying to get the stranger off her back, the white horse kept rearing for a few mintues before she stopped and started panting. "Easy there. There's nothing wrong. I won't hurt you" the stranger said kindly and gently. "Let's go" The girl on her back said kicking her gently. The white horse had no choice but obey.

Heather rode the white horse back to the outskirt stable where Hot shot and Effie were waiting for her. "You found him" Hot shot said. "Actually, this white horse is a girl" Heather corrected him. Going to where people registerd wild horses, the man in charge looked at Heather as she got off the white mare.

"First time registering a horse?" the man asked. Heather nodded her head as she paid the 20 rupees for registering. "What will you name her?" the man asked. "Star" Heather said as she finished registering the white mare before the man had a stable and bridle placed on the newly named Star. "Thank you" Heather said as she entered the stable. as she climbed into one of the beds she paid for and fell asleep as Effie climbed into the bed slept by her owner's side. Hot shot did the same as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

The next day, the man who talked about the white horse was surprised that the white horse was a female. He gave Heather the royal sabble and royal bridle and had the saddle and bridle on Star switched. Star now wore the royal saddle and the royal bridle.

After they had breakfast, the trio rode on horse back to the sheikah tower in central hyrule. Heather decided to let Hot shot to get the next piece of the map since her dress was still long. Heather waited as Hot shot came back down and mounted Star. Hot shot sat behind Heather as Star started cartering towards the dueling peaks. Hot shot learned that pokemon exist in this world and Heather had quite the collection.

Among them are the eeveelutions including a eevee that held a everstone(all sisters), a female rapidash, a female ninetales with blue eyes, a delcatty, a typhlosion, a dewgong, four sawbucks who happen to be sisters as well and one of them was one of each season, a persian, a absol, a roserade, a torracat, a dartrix, a florges, a zedstrika, the female meowtic, a mightyena, flygon, girafarig, primarina, lycanroc, three oricorios, furfrou, gorebyss, noctowl, lapras, morelull, altaria, mudsdale, swanna, axew, houndour, a female pyroar, a female lucario, and a sneasel that loves to cuddle.

She also had legendary pokemon such as mew, articuno, entei, raikou, suicune, two xerneas one shiny one normal, meloetta, ho-oh, virizion, reshiram, two darkrai one shiny one normal, cresselia, zygarde 10%, tapu lele, and mewtwo. She didn't treat her pokemon with cruelty. She loved and cared for each one of them because they were the only members of the royal family, her family including her pet cat and her new horse, she had left.

As they made it to the dueling peaks tower, Hot shot did the same thing as he did at the central hyrule tower. Heather waited as she patted Star for all her hard work. Star was happy when she got a pat for her hard work. Once Hot shot came back, he mounted star and took his spot behind Heather.

Once they went through the dueling peaks, the group saw it was dark and Star was tired for a long day of travel. Once they reached the dueling peak stable, they got off Star who was tired after a long day. "You did a good job today star. I'm very proud of you" Heather said after paying two beds for the night. Star drank her fill of water and Heather gave her at least three apples for her reward.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. I'm sure ready for where we go next" Hot shot stated as Heather sat down next to him. "So you're into racing?" Heather asked. "Yeah but I'm starting to like taking one step at a time" Hot shot said to Heather. "Tomorrow we head to kakariko and meet with Impa. She is a old friend of my friend" Heather said as she started eating the salted steak she made.

Hot shot enjoyed the combination of hyrule bass, spicy peppers, and raw meat Heather made for him to eat. Effie was enjoying her cooked bass.

Once they ate their dinner, they went to bed knowing they needed get up early.


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Heather, Hot shot, and Effie were up a little after dawn and after a quick breakfast for the trio and for Star, they were on their way to Kakariko village.

Hot shot was still pretty tired but he held in there. Once they reached Kakariko village, Hot shot was amazed at how the village was. The culture was amazing to see and learn about and He was more than willing to help save the land.

Stopping at the leader's house, Heather got off and Hot shot followed her to meet Impa. Meeting with Impa, Impa told them more of the story and asked them to go to Hateno village. She gave them some things to there and once they did those, they were to return.

As the group made their ways to Hateno village, Hot shot saw the hateno tower and with help from Heather's ninetales, was able to get the hateno part of the map on the sheikah slate. Once again, Hot shot rode behind Heather as they made it hateno village.

Heather was able to buy her dad's old house from the construction company for a decent amount and had the weapon mounts, bed, table, chairs, dresser, and desk fixed. The next thing they had to do was get some clothes for them to wear.

Hot shot was able to find a few things he was going to wear and so did Heather. After buying some clothes and dying them some different colors, Heather and Hot shot bought some milk, eggs, rice, truffles, and orange mushrooms for the journey too.

They managed to meet with purah and get the camera rune but by the time they finished helping purah, it was night again. So they stay at the house Heather bought that same day. Heather had made to give Star her food and water before she used the cooking pot outside.

She made mushroom riceballs and meat and rice bowls for dinner and a roasted bass for Effie. Once she put dinner on the table, Hot shot was drawn to the smell. "This looks good" Hot shot said to Heather who blushed. As they ate their dinner, Hot shot saw Heather looking at one of her books.

Effie, having finished her dinner, was looking at Heather's meat and rice bowl before Heather cut some of the meat off and Effie ate like a big cat. "So what is it you're reading?" Hotshot asked as he sat down beside Heather.

Heather was startled but she relaxed as Hot shot was curious to see what she was interested in. "Just a book about dragons" Heather said. "I know a dragon back where I come from" Hot shot said to Heather who was surprised. "His name is scrouge leader of the jungle planet" Hot shot said.

"Scrouge?" Heather said confused. "Long story" Hot shot explained. "I have read this book so many times I know it by heart" Heather said. Later that evening, Heather was sleeping and Hot shot was looking at the book Heather had read during dinner and it was very interesting. closing the book, Hot shot went to the bed.

The next morning, Heather, Hot shot, and Effie were on their way back to Kakariko village. Hot shot wore a blue hylian tunic and brown hylian trousers and boots. Heather wore a Pink female hylian tunic, a matching maci like hylian skirt, and pink ballet flats. She had her lockets on too. As they rode to Kakariko village, Hot shot wondered how everyone back home was.


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Back on cybertron, the autobots were trying to find out where Hot shot was sent to. Optimus was still looking for clues and everyone was worried.

Snarl, being a wolf, had been using his nose to help. His sparkmate, Vectoria, had taken to the air and was trying to find Hot shot's scent but so far she found nothing like Snarl. "Any luck?" Optimus asked the two wolves. "Still nothing" Vectoria stated.

"Hot shot couldn't have just been transported to nowhere. It couldn't have been just a accident" Optimus said before the other came back. "Because it wasn't" Wheeljack said. "Some unknown source caused the space bridge to activated like it did" Sideswipe said showing the cooridinates. "What took Hot shot was a extremely powerful source. We got the space bridge ready to go if we have your permission" Wheeljack said.

"Very well. Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Blurr, Leobreaker, Snarl, Vectoria, Red alert, Scattershot, and Ironhide, you will go to these cooridinates and find Hotshot. It may be dangerous and you may never return but you all must try no matter what" Optimus said.

"I will accompany them to these cooridinates and They might need a Dragon to Protect them" Scrouge suggested. "Very well. Be careful all of you" Optimus said as the ten transformers went through the space bridge.

 _Meanwhile_

Heather, Hot shot, and Effie made it to Kakariko village. Star wasn't as tired as before and Heather give her a apple to eat which she accepted in gratitude even though a pat or a hug would have work as well. Heather and Hot shot went into Impa's house and spoke with Impa.

"I fear something is wrong on mount lanayru. I was hoping you two would see what's going on there" Impa asked. "Of course we will, Impa. We'll find out what going on" Hot shot said. "Effie, can I trust you to stay here? I want someone I know well to keep Star from getting lonely" Heather said to her cat. Effie meowed promising to her owner to keep Star from being lonely.

"Let's change into some warmer clothes before we go" Hotshot suggested with Heather agreeing with him. Once they were in the new warmer clothes and after Heather made some cold resistence food, they were ready to go.

Hot shot wore a warm doudlet with a light blue hylian hood and his brown hylian trousers and boots. Heather wore a pink wood ponco, a scarf, dark pink gloves, blue hylian pants for girls, a pink shirt, her lockets, a peach hylian hood and knee high brown boots.

Grabbing her bag and placing it over her shoulder, Heather and Hot shot headed to mount lanayru.


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Effie was taking a cat nap on Star when Star started heading to Mount Lanayru. As soon as Star started moving, Effie woke up and saw Star was walking towards Mount lanayru. Trying to convince Star to go back, Effie soon realized the mare wouldn't listen to her.

Once Star entered the forest, the tabby was bored as any cat would be if they had nothing to do. Suddenly, Effie sensed someone was watching her and She started growling as what was watching her came forward. It was a lion and he looked mean. However, Effie wasn't about to back out. She started hissing showing him she wasn't afraid of.

Star, however, was afraid of him and started galloping toward Mount Lanaryu. Effie held onto the saddle knowing that lion scared her new friend and she wasn't about to let anyone hurt her family.

 _Meanwhile_

Leobreaker couldn't believe what just happened. He just found a weak but familar scent when he saw that cat growling at him. It hissed at him and showed no fear. The horse it was on ran in fear leaving the lionbot confused at how such a tiny cat stood up to him. "Any luck, Leobreaker?" Red alert asked. For some reason the ten transformers were the size of humans.

"No but I saw one of those horses we saw and on it was a cat" Leobreaker reported. "A cat?" wheeljack asked confused. "It saw me and it wasn't a friendly one. I thought I caught Hotshot's scent but turns out It was just a horse and a cat. The horse got away and so did the cat" Leobreaker said sighing.

"We're looking for Hot shot. Not a cat" Red alert reminded him. "Don't worry about it. Maybe it thought you were going to eat its friend and started attacking you to protect the horse" Sideswipe said. "Then Why do I feel I'll be meeting up with again?" Leobreaker asked confusing the others.

 _Meanwhile_

Heather and Hot shot were almost at the top of mount lanayru. Heather had gathered a few blue mushrooms and wildberries for their journey and mined some stones that glowed in the dark. Now they were almost at the top and saw a dragon covered in some gooey substance that had eyeballs looking at them. Grabbing her bow, Heather shot an eyeball before the dragon started to take to the air.

"We're going to need articuno for this one" Hot shot said. "Articuno, we need your help" Heather said releasing the legendary pokemon. Articuno landed and saw Heather and her friend needed help freeing Nadra. "We need your help, old friend" Heather said as she and Hot shot got on Articuno's back. Taking Flight, Articuno flew close to Naydra careful not to get too near to Naydra.

Heather shot the eyeballs corrupting the Ice dragon. Once Heather shot the last one, Naydra started turning back to normal. Landing back on the mountian, Articuno let Heather and Hot shot off. "Good job, Articuno. You earned yourself a good rest" Heather said as the happy articuno returned to her masterball.

The ice dragon saw the two who saved it and knew while Heather shot the malice off, Hot shot had helped by protecting Heather as they climbed the mountian. The dragon, in gratitude, breathed ice onto the ground in front of Heather and Hotshot and revealed a chest in front of them. The gentle ice dragon assured the two that both the chest and what was inside was theirs.

Opening it, Heather saw the ice elemental weapons. They were two long swords, a spear, and two normal sized sword. "Thank you, Naydra. We will use them when we need them. I promised" Heather said as Naydra nodded and went into the sky. "Heather, you can have the spear. There are two swords for us and since You shot that stuff off that dragon, you earned them" Hot shot said. "We worked hard together to climb this mountian so we should share it" Heather said. "Alright. We'll shared it" Hot shot said after a while.

Placing her two new swords and the spear in the weapon pocket, Heather closed her bag and placed it over her shoulder. Hot shot Placed his in his pouch and walked over to Heather as they started walking down the path down the mountain.


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

As Heather and Hot shot were starting to make their way down Mount Lanayru, They heard a neigh and saw Star heading towards them with Effie struggling to hold one. The white mare saw her new owner and stopped causing Effie to fly into her owner's arms. "Star, Effie, you two are supposed to be in Kakariko village" Heather said disappointed that Effie had followed them.

"Don't blame Effie. I think Effie had obeyed your orders into keeping Star company. She must have been on Star's back when Star just decided to come after us. Something must have startled Star and that's why they're her, Heather" Hot shot explained. Effie and Star was shocked at how Hot shot knew what happened.

"Is that true, Effie?" Heather asked the cat as she wrapped her cat up to keep her warm. Effie meowed and Star nieghed comfirming what Hot shot said was true. "She did keep Star company as the horse was following and you told keep Star from getting lonely. You just didn't say where" Hot shot said to Heather.

"You're right" Heather said as she placed Effie her bag before getting on Star's back. "So where to next?" Hot shot asked once he was in his usual place on Star's back which was behind Heather. Heather had rode horses before so it made sense for Heather to sit in front of him when they were on horseback and sharing the same horse.

"Back to Kakariko village to tell Impa what happened" Heather said as they rode down the mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Once they were off the mountain, the group managed to get through the ruins, They made their way through the forest before arriving back in Kakariko village. Walking into the village, Star walked until she reached Impa's home. It was late and the group had to stay at the Inn for the night.

The next day, Heather and Hot shot met with Impa. "So Naydra was corrupted by the Malice?" Impa asked after they told Impa what they saw on Mount lanayru. "Yeah but Heather and her articuno handled it by shooting the eyeballs controling the dragon" Hot shot said remembering what happened.

"I couldn't think of any other way to free Naydra" Heather explained. "We were given a chest by Naydra after Heather freed the dragon" Hot shot said happily. "So what was in the chest?" Impa asked. "Two frostblades, two great frostbades, and a frostspear. We both have a frostblade and a great frostblade now but we share the frostspear" Heather said to Impa.

"Thank you for telling me what happened. I know you both are telling the truth. So may I ask what you plan to do next?" Impa asked. "Fill in the map of the Sheikah slate and from there, go to the great hyrule forest. We will go there to get the last piece of the map and we'll be able to know where to go next. Once we were done in the korok forest, we will figure out what divine beast to do first" Heather said. Hot shot agreed since the map on the sheikah slate will most usful.

"Very well. Make sure you both get some stealth clothes and some more food for your trip. Before you both go, I have something to give you both" Impa said before giving Heather and Hot shot each a wrapped package. "Open them before you entered the great hyrule forest. Once you do, put them on and then enter the great hyrule forest" Impa said as the wrapped clothes were placed in Heather's bag.

Heather, Hot shot, and Effie nodded and left.

Going to the building next to Impa's home, Heather bought some eggs, goat butter, and carrots for the journey. Once they were in the clothing shop, they both got a stealth set. Hot shot's was the same kind King link had. Heather's was more of a robe. It was made of silk with a gold dragon design and a pink one to go under it as well as a pink belt to go with it.

Once the clothes were bought, Heather managed to buy a couple pumpkins for the journey too. Once they were ready, the group headed off to the next sheikah tower.


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

As Heather reach the top of the tabantha tower, she did the same thing she and Hot shot had been doing by placing the sheikah slate into the slot. Once it was downloaded the tabantha piece of the map, Heather got it back and placed back in her bag.

Once she was back with her friends, Heather got back on Star and Effie returned to her usual place in Heather's bag. "Where to next?" Hot shot asked. "The gerudo areas" Heather said as star started to carter to the said area. "So What is the gerudo areas like?" Hot shot said to Heather once they were half to the wasteland tower. "Hot, lots of sand, basically a desert" Heather said before Hot shot looked sad.

"I can do both towers if you want" Heather said to Hot shot. "No. I'll do the wasteland tower but you must do the gerudo tower" Hot shot assured Heather. Once Hot shot did the wasteland tower, Heather, Hotshot, and Effie made to the stable. "Could board my horse for a few days?" Heather asked the owner. "Of course miss" the man said as Star was boarded.

Once Hot shot, Heather, and Effie were in the gerudo desert, they made their way to the bazzar. Once there, Heather bought some bannanas, hydromelons, and palm fruit for the journey. Once they were done at the gerudo tower, the trio headed back to the stable.

Once there, Hot shot sat at a table sighing sadly as Heather placed some carrot stew, glazed meat, and a cooked trout. Hot shot hardly noticed Heather's concern as they finished their dinner. "Hot shot, we have a few more towers to go to. We already have the most of the map filled in so I think we go to the lake tower, faron tower, lanayru tower, and finally the woodland tower" Heather said to her friend.

"Okay" Hot shot said with no emotion. "Hot shot, are you okay?" Heather asked her friend. "I'm fine" Hot shot said with no emotion. "I know something is wrong with you. You haven't spoke to me much after we did the wasteland tower and the gerudo tower" Heather said with concern. "I don't want to talk about it" Hot shot said.

"I won't ask you to tell me why you're acting like this but I will you tell something" Heather said as Hot shot looked at almost with a angered look.

"If you ever want to tell me what's going on, I'm here to listen. I know that we trusted each other and as much as I want to know, I wont make you tell me. I'm your friend and I care alot about you. Friends are there for eachother. Effie, my pokemon, and Star are your friends too and we don't like it when one of us is hurting, Okay?" Heather said to Hot shot who smiled.

"I'll tell soon" Hot shot said. "Okay" Heather said kissing his cheek before going to bed. Hot shot smiled touching the cheek Heather kissed and knew that Heather was a true friend.


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

"We only have the faron and woodland towers now" Hot shot said as He, Heather, and Effie walked over to where this new gaint horse was. They met a man who told them about a Giant horse and wanted to see if it was true.

"So why are we doing this again?" Hot shot asked as they entered the taobab grasslands. "It's a chance to see another Gaint horse. I saw one once" Heather said remembering her dad's steed. "When?" Hot shot asked.

"When my dad was still alive. He had a gaint horse and that horse was a sight to be remember. The gaint horse looked like a horse who once served a cruel man who wanted the triforce. Luckly, the gaint horse my dad had no connection to that horse. When I saw that horse, The horse was gentle and sweet. Despite the size, that horse was gentle towards everyone but the horse liked to be around children since they were alway curious to see the gaint horse. That Gaint horse died trying to help my father" Heather explained.

"Whoa, I can tell you miss it" Hot shot said. "I really do miss that gentle gaint horse" Heather said as she saw a group of wild horses. Heather used the camera rune to zoom to find that gaint horse. "It's not here" Heather said to Hot shot. Hot shot was confused as he used the sheikah slate to look for the giant horse. "You're right" hot shot said to Heather who wasn't moving.

"Heather?" Hot shot asked. Heather turned his head and and they looked awe as the gaint horse was standing behind them. The gaint horse looked at them and neighed. "That's one big horse" Hot shot whispered to Heather. Effie looked at the gaint horse and watched as the horse lowered her head, curious to see such a small creature.

"I think You just made a new friend, Effie" Heather said to Effie. Deciding what to do, Heather mounted the gaint mare who did the same thing Star did when Heather had tried to tame her. The gaint mare struggled to get the girl off but Heather held on until the gaint horse stopped. "I think I just got another new member of my family" Heather said as she helped Hot shot mount her new steed.

Once Effie was in Heather's bag again, Heather nudged the new horse to go.

After meeting with the man who wanted to see the mare, Heather, Hot shot, Effie, and the gaint mare went straight to the stabble. "So what will her name be?" the owner of the stable asked as Heather payed the man. "Storm is her name" Heather said thinking about the calm after a storm. "Storm it is" the man said as Storm was registered.


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Once they were finished at the faron tower, the group headed to the fishing village. It took some convincing but Storm was happy to be her new owner's transportaion. "So we're heading to a place called Lurelin village?" Hot shot asked Heather. "Yeah. I think we rest for four or five days there before heading to the woodland tower" Heather said as they made it to Lurelin village.

"Well, you two have arrived at such a late hour" The innkeeper said seeing Heather, Hot shot, and Effie as they came in. "We need to stay for at least five days. Do you any spare beds?" Heather said getting the money out.

"I'm sorry but we only have a bed for a guest. You're more to welcome to it though" the innkeeper said. "Alright" Heather said paying for the last room in the inn. As the trio entered the room Heather had payed for, they saw the room wasn't much to look at. The room wasn't bad and the bed in big enough to share. "It's not to bad" Heather said to Hot shot who agreed with her.

"We might as well as get some sleep" Hot shot said once Heather has changed to her diamond pattern dress to sleep in. "Okay. I'll take the right side, Effie can have the middle, and you can have the left side" Heather said as Hot shot nodded.

The trio climbed into bed and surprisingly, Only Heather and Effie had good dreams. Heather's dream was of everything before she had that accident and after she met Hot shot. Effie's dream was basically of her beating that robotic lion and saving her owner from his wrath. Hot shot's dream was of his sad past. He couldn't handle the rejections of each girl he had fallen for.

The next morning, it was raining so they had to stay indoors. Hot shot just looked out the window and knew the weather matched his mood. "Hot shot, you have been looking out that window since breakfast. Is there something you want to do?" Heather asked noticing his depression again. "Not really, Heather" Hot shot said. "Rough night?" Heather asked Hot shot. "Yup. I kept having dreams of my past" Hot shot said and Heather knew not to ask him about it.

"About a book to read?" Heather asked her friend. "No thanks" Hot shot said. "I know I'm here for you if you want someone to talk" Heather assured Hot shot who thought about what Heather said before coming to a decision.

"Heather, can I trust you not to say a word?" Hot shot asked Heather. "Of course, Hot shot. Whatever you say to me and want me to keep it a secret is safe with me. I promise I won't tell anyone because it is not my place to say unaware of a certain tabby I know" Heather said and Effie looked at her confused.

"Well, what I'm about to tell you is very sad and very tragic" Hot shot said to Heather who was there for him. And so Hot shot told Heather all about his past from losing so many people he held dear to the girls who rejected his love for them. He told Heather what he had been through and everything involving the transformers, Including the cyber planet keys. Heather listened keeping everything Hot shot told her in her heart.

"And that's everything" Hot shot said. "You have been through so much. I never knew how much it hurt you. I'm so sorry, Hot shot. I'm so sorry for the rough life you had. I can tell why you never told anyone this. I promised I will never, ever tell anyone" Heather said hugging her friend.

"I just want to find the right girl for me" Hot shot said sadly. "There is the lover's pond" Heather said. "The lover's pond?" Hot shot said confused until Heather told him about the legend about the pond. "So I can meet the right girl there?" Hot shot asked Heather who nodded. "Then Tomorrow I will go there and meet the right girl for me" Hot shot decided.

Heather was sad to hear Hot shot say this but despite the fact that she was in love with Hot shot herself, Heather was happy for her friend.

The next morning, Hot shot found the lover's pond but there was no girl waiting for him. He waited all day before he saw that the sky was turning pink and knew he would try again tomorrow. The next day, He did the same thing and waited for the right girl for him which was a failure. The third day of their stay in Lurelin village, Hot shot decided to try one more time and Waited for the right girl for him.

Once the sky started turning pink, Hot shot was about to head back when he saw Heather and Effie on Storm heading towards him. "Hot shot, I'm worry about you. You can't keep coming back here. The legend doesn't work that way. I know you don't want to hear it but it takes time" Heather said as she got off storm and ran to Hot shot.

"You were worry about me?" Hot shot asked. "Yes. These things take time. I have been waiting for the right guy for me for awhile too but you just have to be patient" Heather said to Hot shot who just realized something. "Heather, is there something to let me know who is the right girl for me?" Hot shot asked walking over to his concerned friend.

"Yes, there is a way for you to know who the right girl is. You just have to kiss her. If there's a spark between them as they kiss, Then You know who the right girl for you is" Heather said before Hot shot kissed her.

Surprised at first, Heather soon relaxed. As they kissed, there was much more than a spark. The kiss between them was like shooting stars combined with a colorful fireworks display and the north lights. Parting lips, Hot shot looked at Heather happily who looked at him happily too. "I just realized you are the right girl for me. We may not have alot in common but I know now we are meant to be" Hot shot said to Heather. "I love you" Heather said to Hot shot who kissed her again before they started heading back.

There was a sound of wolves, a lion, and a certain tabby fighting. Running over to where the sound was, the two saw Effie hissing at a male wolf and a female wolf with bird wings. The two were just as confused as the lion was as she hissed at him too.

Grabbing Effie, Heather held Effie as the tabby was hissing the three animals before they got back on storm. "I'm very sorry my cat hissed at you three" Heather said as Storm started heading towards lurelin village


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

"I knew I would see that cat again" Leobreaker said still in Lion mode as he, Snarl, and Vectoria met with the others. "Any luck?" Red alert asked as the trio returned. "Not much. We ran into that cat I told you guys about and It wasn't a happy cat" Leobreaker said. "You mean that cat you mentioned growled and hissed at you?" Blurr asked.

"That's the one. I can't believe it was here on that mountain we were searching for Hot shot on" Leobreaker said still shocked at how that cat stood up to him. "You weren't kidding when you said it growled and hissed at you. I never knew that such a small cat had so much fight in it that it could rival even Scourge's strength" Snarl said confusing the jungle planet leader.

"I heard something before that cat found us and started growling and hissing at us. I hear the girl we saw say Hot shot's name. When she saw her cat growing and hissing at us, there was a young man who would like Hot shot if he was human. I think that young man might, just might, be Hot shot. Why He is with that girl is unknown however" Vectoria said shocking everyone.

"But how would he be a human?" Scattorshot asked. "Maybe the same way we were shrunked" Vectoria said. "Maybe that girl is responsible for taking our friend and making him look like that and for making us the size of Humans" Blurr said convinced their friend was being used.

"I highly dougt it" Vectoria said crashing Blurr's comment. "What do you mean, Vectoria?" Snarl asked his sparkmate. "I heard how concerned she was for him and just by the tone in her voice, she was sincere and truly worried about him. It is clear that she is in love with him and from I heard from who we think is Hotshot, He returns her feelings" Vectoria said.

"Not only that but while she has the same power that caused the spacebridge to act up, She wasn't the one who caused the incident. What caused it was at least twenty years older than the girl we saw" Vectoria said. "Make senses to me" Ironhide said.

"But other than that, how could this small cat's might even rival my own strength?" Scourge asked the group making them more confused than before.


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

On their last day in lurelin village, Hot shot and Heather walked along the beach holding hands. Hot shot had awoken Heather really early and took her outside to see the sunrise. Heather was allowed to brush her hair and put some jewelry on and when she was done, Hot shot grabbed her hand and happily led Heather to the beach so they could see the sunrise.

Heather was still in the diamond designed dress she slept in but she and Hot shot were happy to see the sun rising in the early morning. They made sure to get some fish and crabs for their trip. Then they went swimming in the ocean and Hot shot didn't mind as they were doing their own fishing. Once they finished fishing, Heather and Hot shot went swimming in the ocean.

Releasing her vaporeon and Gorebyss, Heather grabbed onto her vaporeon and Hot shot grabbed onto Heather's Gorebyss. Giving Hot shot something to help him talk to her underwater, Heather put another on showing Hotshot how put it on. The two water pokemon swam underwater and Hot shot was able to see more about Heather's world.

Once they were done in the water, Heather returned her two friends to their pokeballs before heading back to the inn for the night. In the morning, Heather thanked the innkeeper before she, Effie, and Hot shot went outside.

Once they were all on Storm, they rode off to the stable to pick up Star. It was Storm's turn to take a long rest. Star was happy to hear her owner and the young man were now a couple.

Much later, the group crossed the great bridge of Hylia and knew they only had a bit more to go before they reached the woodland tower.


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Once at the riverside stable, Hot shot was confused about how agressive Effie had been earilier that day. "So Heather, what is Effie really?" Hot shot asked. "Well, she is my pet and best friend" Heather said. "I already know that but when I saw how agressive she was at towards those two wolves and that lion, she was completely different. It was like she wasn't herself" Hot shot said.

"Well, she was orphaned at a very young age. She losted her father when he was killed in a accident and Her mom to those piglike monsters. Placed in a foster care, she was separated from her brothers and placed in a different foster care. I was in a charity progam for this and I asked to take care of Effie. I was no idea what to do but I decided to do my best. It paid off and when it was time for her to go to a new home, I took her back to the foster care" Heather said.

"What happened next?" Hot shot asked. "Effie had a very hard time trying to find a good home. She knew what she wanted and where she belonged and always left the families who came to meet her" Heather said. "So she was very picky" Hot shot chuckled. "The foster care had enough of this and asked me to come over to help" Heather said.

"What did you do?" Hot shot asked. "I went over to the foster care and they were in need of Help. As much as I want to keep Effie, It was against the progam's rules and I couldn't disobey them. A princess can have whatever she wants but a princess also must put the needs of others first and her own desires last" Heather said sadly. "You were in a tight spot then" Hot shot said as they sat down at a table.

"When I got there, Effie ran over to me and I knew she want to come back with me. I want to take her back home with me but I couldn't. The woman in care asked me to help Effie find a home and Even though I would be sad to say goodbye to Effie, I agreed to help" Heather said. "So what happened next? Did you find a loophole to make sure you got Effie?" Hot shot asked.

"I didn't find a loophole. I tried but I couldn't. I talked to the woman in charge of the foster care if there was a way for Effie to find her home and she said the only other way for Effie to find her permanent home was for her choose who she wanted to be her owner. I was very sad and she noticed that I didn't want to give up Effie. Instead of comforting me, She strictly reminded me of the rules and if I broke the rules, I wouldn't only be forbidden to help in the foster care progam. I would never able allow to see Effie again. She was more than a handful for the woman though" Heather said.

"I told my parents about this and they did some digging into the rules while I helped try to find Effie her permanent home. On my last day in the progam, the woman in charge told me That I had been no help with finding Effie a home and she planned to fail me if I couldn't find Effie a permanent home by the end of the day. That when my dad came and reminded her of the rule that the only way for Effie to find a permanent home now was for her to choose who she wanted to go home with" Heather said.

"So what happened?" Hot shot asked. "We did the only thing we could do. Let Effie choose. There was the last family to meet with and It would then Effie would choose" Heather said. "Who did she choose?" Hot shot asked eventhough he already knew the answer. "The family was a kind family from Hateno village and they loved cats. When we placed Effie in the middle of the room, I knew Effie would listen to me and told her to choose which family she wanted to go with and no matter who she choosed, I would still be her friend. Once I stood in the corner and turned my back against Effie, I started to cry silently because of the pressure I was under" Heather said.

"So you had to much pressure on you and started to cry because you didn't want to break the rules and because you also wanted Effie. That makes sense" Hot shot said.

"I was crying so I didn't see Effie look at the family and meowed to them before running over to me. I was kept crying until I heard a meow. That was when I saw Effie looking at me. I was confused when the father of the family stated that the cat wasn't going with them because Effie ran over to me and chose me instead of them. Effie had known to put others' need before her own and since she sensed how upset I was, She put my needs before her needs and that was why Effie ran over to me. I then realized Effie chose me to her owner and I was surprised to see Effie jumping into my arms and She purred comforting me" Heather said.

"So that's the end, isn't it?" Hot shot asked. "Not quite" Heather confirmed as she still remembered what happened after that. "So what happened after that?" Hot shot asked. "Well, most of the people were happy except for the woman in the charge. She told me I was no longer allowed in the foster care progam and I would never see Effie again. She went to take Effie away from me but Effie wasn't about let someone choose what was best for her" Heather said.

"What did Effie do?" Hot shot asked. "Effie started growling and hissing at the woman who was suddenly surprised and scared. Her sister, who was really in charge, came and told her sister that she had alot to learn about pets choosing their home. Her sister told me I was finished in the foster care progam and had passed with flying colors. She knew alot more about animals and told me that Effie knew where she belonged and that I was the only one Effie wanted to go with" Heather said.

"Effie, not only, became my pet cat and friend. Effie became my bestfriend, part of my family and my body guard. Effie takes her job as my bodyguard very serious and I wouldn't have it any other way" Heather finished as Effie purred in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

After leaving the riverside stable, the group rode through Hyrule field making their way to the woodland tower. Hot shot saw the guardians and while the one who saw them made their ways towards them, The ones that came over to them had no evil aura and they were listed as friends on the sheikah slate.

After going all over Hyrule feild, the group continued their way to the woodland tower. It was night time when they reached the woodland stable where they would spend the night.


	19. Chapter 19

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

The next morning, the group rode towards to the woodland tower. Once it was insight, Heather and Hotshot got off star to make their way on foot.

Heather trusted Effie again before she and Hot shot made their way to the woodland tower. As both Heather and hot shot reached the top of the woodland tower, they did the same thing they had done at each tower as the last piece of the map was downloaded onto the sheikah slate. "Map of hyrule completed" the sheikah slate read. "We did it" Hot shot said to the girl he loved.

"We did it as a team" Heather said as she and Hot shot glided back to the white mare and Effie. Effie of course was hissing at a metal dragon, the two wolves, and the lion. "Effie, stop it" Heather said as Effie ran over to her owner and stood in front of Heather. Effie looked like she was protecting Hot shot, Heather, and Star. "Is there a good reason Effie acts like this" Hot shot asked Heather who grabbed Effie who still acted like a tiger.

"I'm so sorry again. She is just very protective" Heather said to the metal dragon, two wolves, and lion. Effie, once back in her usual place, was one unhappy cat as Heather and Hot shot got back on Star before riding off unaware of ten transformers following them.


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Once they were back at the woodland stable, Heather took the packages and handed Hot shot his. Once the the packages were opened, Hot shot looked at his before Heather grabbed her clothes and went to change. Hot shot did the same. Once they changed, the clothes they had on before changing were placed in the clothes pocket in Heather's bag. Effie got in the bag after that.

Once this was done, Hot shot looked at Heather in her new clothes. She wore a pink gown with gold patterns. She had a beautiful diamond circlet on her head. Around her neck was her lockets. She also wore high heel sandals on her feet.

Hot shot wore a anicent armor that looked like his original armor only with a champion blue cape with the autobot symbol at the bottom. He could still move easily though. "You looked nice" Heather and Hot shot said at the same time.

"Ready?" Heather asked her friend. "Ready" Hot shot said as they got on Star. Effie could sense something was following them as they made their way through the lost woods.

The autobots followed the white horse carrying Heather and Hot shot and kept them in sight.

Once they made it through the lost woods, Heather, Hot shot, Effie, and star entered the korok forest. Hot shot looked at the little creatures with leaves for faces. "Heather, what are these creatures?" Hot shot asked. "Koroks. I know they look strange but they are very helpful. They also look so adorable" Heather said. Hot shot agreed. The koroks were adorable.

As Heather and Hot shot saw a sword in a pedestal, they got star and went to look at it, Heather went to pull it out when something overcame her. "So princess, you have returned" the great deku said as He told them about the master sword and once he did, Heather was more determined than before.

As Heather went to pull it again, Hot shot placed his hands over hers so he could help. As Heather pulled with all her might, the sword started getting free. The more Heather pulled with Hot shot's help, the more the master sword got free. With a final pull, Heather freed the master sword and Hot shot stood back as Heather held it skyward placing back into its scabbard which appeared on Heather's back.

"After the accident that cause you fall unconious and near death, Your parents thought best to place you in the shrine where you healed with your cat choosing stay behind and sleep in another medical tub to wait for to wake up. Your parent thought best to leave the master sword here when it would safe. Your parents aren't dead. They continued to fight from with in Hyrule castle. You must free the divine beast in order to free them and save this beautiful land" The great deku tree said to Heather who was happy to know her parents had not met their deaths after all.

"Hot shot, I know of your past. I have known since you fell into the shrine just after Heather and Effie had awoken. Despite not being able to move, I know of your story, the battles the autobots and decepticons faced, and even about the cyber planet keys which were used to save all that exist. Your friends had came to hyrule to find you and the reason of Effie's attitude towards the ones who change into animals is that of both protection and instints. You're destined for more than what you have already achived. In fact, Your destiny is now bound Heather's destiny" The great deku said to them.

"So you really got yourself into another pickle" a very familar british voice said. Hot shot and Heather turned to see the ten transformers who followed them. Hot shot knew these guys anywhere. They were his friends.


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Hot shot saw surprised to see Red alert, Scattorshot, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Blurr, Ironhide, Leobreaker, Snarl, Vectoria, and Scourge. He had no idea that they were here. "Hey, guys. long time, no see, huh?" Hot shot said nervously. "Hot shot, are these guys friends of yours?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. This is Red alert, Scattorshot, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Blurr, Ironhide, Leobreaker, Snarl, Snarl's wife Vectoria, and Scourge" Hot shot said to Heather. "Any friend of Hot shot's is a friend of mine. I am Heather, Princess of this kingdom called hyrule" Heather greeted with a sincere kind tone.

Effie saw the lion again and hissed at him. "I already know you" Leobreaker said to the tiny cat. "Effie here is my pet cat. She is also my bodyguard, part of my family, and my bestfriend" Heather said petting the tabby. "Then why does she always hiss at me?" Leobreaker cried causing Effie to want to fight him. "Cat instint. She is very territorial and also very protective. You're a cat and Effie thinks you're in her territory. You may be a lion but the lion is a big cat and Effie hisses at any cat in her territory" Heather explained.

"Now that the greetings are done, Could you tell what exactly is going on here, Hot shot?" Scattorshot asked. Hot shot told them what he had been through and about he, Heather, and Effie were trying to save the kingdom. He finished and the autobots were stunned to hear this. "So you have to help save this kingdom from the one who caused all this?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah" Hot shot comfirmed. "And Your destiny is bound to Heather's destiny?" Sideswipe asked. "Well, yeah" Hot shot said. "So you can't leave until you have completed your destiny?" Leobreaker asked. "I don't know about that much. All I know is I have to help Heather save hyrule" Hot shot said.

"I can't believe you would do this much on you own" Red alert said furious at the thought of Hot shot would do all this on his own. "He isn't doing it on his own. Hot shot, Effie, my pokemon, and I have been working together to save Hyrule" Heather said. "Just as much as you're using him?" Red alert said. Heather was stunned to hear Red alert say that. "I'm not using him" Heather said.

"Of course, you are. You kissed him first and claim you love him but you don't. You want his help and when you get it, you'll hurt Hot shot just like all the other girls did" Blurr said to Heather. Heather wouldn't fight Blurr and Red alert. Despite what they said, Heather knew if she fought them, Hot shot would be hurt and that was something she couldn't do.

Hot shot saw this and before he could do a thing about it, some of Heather's pokemon came out of their pokeballs. The nine eevee sisters, her rapidash, ninetales, altaria, axew, mew, mewtwo, torracat, dartirx, flygon, sneasal, furfrou, mightyena, houndour, lycanroc, meowtic, pyroar, lucario, absol, typhlosion, mudsdale, delcatty, swanna, and the four female sawbucks appeared ready to defend their owner. "Return all of you" Heather said returning them to their pokeballs. "I will not fight a battle that I don't need to fight" Heather said to the two autobots.

"For the record, I kissed her first at the lover's pond. The lover's pond is said to be where you meet your truelove" Hot shot said in defense. "You did what?" Red alert asked shocked. "I went to that pond for three days and waited for the right girl for me to appear. I was just about to give up when Heather rode her gaint horse and came over to me. She was so worried and concerned for me that I was glad to see her. She told me that it takes time and the legend didn't work like that. I then realized what was going on and finally I knew who the right girl was" Hot shot said.

"The only way to know if she was the right girl for me was to kiss her and I did just that" Hot shot said. "It was like a combination of shooting stars, a fireworks display, and the aurora in one" Heather said. "She confessed her love to me and we kissed again before we saw you guys against Effie" Hot shot said defending Heather. "Okay then, Will did you fall for Hot shot?" Red alert said. "When he shielded me and Effie from falling rocks. He protected us and covered us with his knight sheild when the sheikah towers appeared from the ground" Heather said.

"Vector prime told us about the divine beasts and that they were like the cyber planet keys in a very similar way only corrupted. We have to free the divine beast from the control of the unknown evil that corrupted them" Heather said shocking everyone. "Did you say Vector prime?" Scattorshot asked. "Yes, I did. He told us everything we need to do before he faded away" Heather said.

"She is telling the truth. I know because I was there" Hot shot comfirmed finally convincing the ten transformers.

"Well what are we waiting around for? Let's go free the divine beasts" Ironhide said shocking Heather. "You want to help?" Heather asked. "Of course. You'll be able to do more if you have our help" Wheeljack said.

"How many of these divine beast are there and what are they called?" Scattorshot asked. "Four and their names are Vah Ruta named after the anicent zora princess known as Ruto, Vah Medoh named after the rito girl named Medli, Vah Rudania named after Darunia the chief of the gorons who lived at the same time as ruto, and Naboris, named after the anicent gerudo Nabooru. The champions of the divine beast are still alive and we need all the help we can get" Heather said as The autobots agreed.

The small group just became bigger.


	22. Chapter 22

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

As the group sat at the table in the house Heather had bought, Heather was using the cooking pot to make dinner. Effie was with Hot shot since leobreaker, scourge, Snarl, and vectoria were Helping Heather. Once Heather finished making dinner, Heather had alot of help with bringing in dinner thanks to meowtic. "Let dig in" Heather said before they ate dinner.

Once dinner was over, Red alert told them that they had to make a plan.

"We need to know more about the divine beasts" Red alert said. "I can help by telling you what they look like and their elements" Heather said. "What do they look like?" Hot shot asked.

"Ruta is a elepant and used her trunk to make it rain. Because that, Ruta uses water. Rudania walks around on death mountain and before you say a thing, Death mountian is a volcano and the only ones who can survive such heat are the gorons. There is alot of way to get to goron city but the best way is to have the armor they sell there. With Rudania's heat resistence, rudania know fire. Naboris is a camal that can summon lightnig. Medoh is a eagle and can use wind" Heather said helping out.

"That's a big start. next we should do is find out which one to do first" Red alert said. "Ruta since she's the closest and we need to ready for go with in the next few days. We need time to prepare food and decide who will accompanied me, Hot shot, and Who I know will not obey a word I say, Effie" Heather said.

"Red alert, You're going to be needed so you're alrighty going to be the team. I have my water pokemon too. We'll need a few with speed, stragty, and smart. Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Scattershot, We'll need your Help with ruta" Heather said. "Okay but why would need red alert?" Leobreaker asked.

"The champions might be hurt so we'll need a medic to make sure the champions are okay. The rest of you will need to protect zora's domain from Moblins and Lizalfos. Okay?" Heather asked. Everyone agreed and the plan was set.


	23. Chapter 23

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

A few days later, the group were nearing Zora's domain. It had been raining nonstop and it was really getting on Leobreaker's nerves. "Why is it still raining? Doesn't it ever stop?" Leobreaker complained. "Ruta is what is causing this. I know you're complaining about being wet and I know that most cats hated water" Heather said as Leobreaker was getting on her nerves.

Soon they were at the Zora domain. When they got to the throne room, They were all amazed to see how big the king was. "King Dorephan, Prince sidon, it is good to see you again" Heather greeted. After the introducing and talk about Ruta, Heather and Hot shot agreed. The only they were missing was a zora armor.

"Luckly, I came prepared. I bought these armors from the clothing store a while back. The zoras make only enough for one seaon every year so I made sure to grab three. The two I bought are basically for a man and a woman but surprisingly they were selling on for cats and Cats don't like wear clothes" Heather said handling Hot shot his. "We'll go change before we going" Heather said to the two zoras.

Once they changed, Heather, Hot shot, and Effie along with Ironhide, red alert, scattorshot, and wheeljack met with prince sidon. "Your water pokemon all know the move waterfall, correct?" Prince sidon asked as Heather released her vaporeon, dewgong, Gorebyss, primarina, Lapras, and swanna. "Vaporeon does" Heather said jumping in the water.

Vaporeon swam over to her trainer, ready to help. The bubblejet pokemon was already to go. "Each of you, grab on to one of my water pokemon. Hot shot, I want you to use the sheikah slate. the rune I have ready set is the first one we got so I need you to use it" Heather said handing Hot shot the sheikah slate. Lapras swam over to Hot shot who then got on her back.

Swanna pecked at Ironhide who knew what to do. Primarina grabbed Scattorshot who held on. Gorebyss was okay as Wheeljack held on to her.

Red alert got on Dewgong's back and then they were ready.


	24. Chapter 24

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

The five water pokemon surfed through the water as fast as they could as they started distacting Ruta. Ruta saw the pokemon and swimming so much and released gaint blocks of Ice. "This thing can make gaint ice cudes"  
Scattorshot shouted.

The Ice blocks were heading towards the autobots but using the sheikah slate, Hot shot smashed them with the rune. "Vaporeon, It's our turn" Heather said as Vaporeon swam over to ruta and used waterfall to make it up Ruta. Once at the top, Heather let go of vaporeon and shot the orb with the silver bow King Dorephan gave her with a elecrtic arrow. Once Heather was did this and splashed into the water safely, she held onto Vaporeon again as Ruta released another batch of Ice.

"Our turn" Hot shot said as he repeated what they did before. Once this was done, Heather did the same thing she did at the first orb. They did two more times before they were ready to board the divine beast. Vaporeon, with Heather still holding on, swam over to the group.

"Nice job back there" Heather said to Hot shot. "You did great too" Hot shot said to Heather. "Despite how life threatening it was to distract the elephant, That was actually pretty fun" Scattorshot said. "It was so cool to use water pokemon like that" Ironhide said.

Heather was happy to hear this but they got back to business and boarded Divine beast ruta. "We'll meet you back at the zora's Domain" Heather said to sidon who nodded and swam back.

Heather returned her pokemon to their pokeballs and knew the team was ready.


	25. Chapter 25

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

After Hot shot gave the sheikah slate back to Heather, the group entered the divine beast. "Look" Scattorshot said pointing at a eyeball. "What is that thing?" Red alert cried. "I don't know and I don't think It's friendly" Wheeljack said. Before anything, it started acting weird before blowing it self off. It was gone.

The three autobots looked at Heather who had her old knight bow out. "I'll able the malice. The eyeballs is very easy to defeat" Heather said. Once Heather got the map of the divine beast, it was time to find the terimals.

The one was easy to find. As they searched for the terimals, Each member activated the terimals. Hot shot got the last terimal activated and made his way back to the group. "Well the last one is activated" Hot shot said.

"We need to activate the main control" Heather said. "Heather, Why don't you do it?" Hot shot said. "If you want to, I can" Heather said blushing.

Hot shot loved it when Heather blushed like that.

"Once we do this, there's no turning back" Heather said to the team.

The team agreed and made their way to the main control.


	26. Chapter 26

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Heather walked over to main control but as she tried to acitvate it, more malice came out and started to make a form. It looked a robot. The autobots saw this one before. It was Galvatron. "Galvatron, how is he?" Hot shot asked. "We don't have for that" Heather said as she got the master sword.

The master sword was glowing and Heather went to fight. Hot shot got his sword ready and soon they battled the galvatron clone.


	27. Chapter 27

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

As Heather and Hot shot managed to fight the Galvatron clone, the others aimmed their weapons at the galvatron clone and shot him even though it did little damage.

Once the clone had enough, it separated the group. Wheeljack, Ironhide, Scattorshot, and Red alert were placed in the other room with malice blocking the enterance. Heather, Hot shot, and Effie were on their own now.

Hot shot and Heather fought the clone until hot shot was hit with a gaint ice cube. Heather saw this and knew she had no other choice. Grabing the silver bow, Heather shot at the clone, protecting Hot shot from anymore harm. As she shot one more time, the arrow hit the clone destroying it.

The malice blocking the enterance disappeared and the autobots ran in as everyone, including Hot sho who just woke up, saw the galvatron clone exploding releasing a zora girl before a heart container appeared and landed on Hot shot who was then fullyhealed. "Aunt Mipha" Heather cried to the zora girl.

"I'm alright. Heather, just a few cuts and bruises" Mipha assured. "Red alert, this is where you come in handy" Heather said as Red alert checked Mipha over. "He's a medic so don't worry" Hot shot assured as Red alert was finished. "Miss Mipha, You have some bad looking cuts but other than that, You'll make a full recovery" Red alert said. "I used my healing powers to heal my injuries. It is very helpful" Mipha said before turning to her niece.

"Heather, as a reward for defeating the robot who stole control of ruta, I present you with this. The gift called Mipha's grace" Mipha said as some of her healing power went towards to Heather who accepted it. "Now let's get Ruta going" Heather said as she activated the main control.

Before they could do anything, Ruta started moving and Heather's water pokemon appeared. Everyone watched as Ruta went underwater. Vaporeon swam over Heather before she grabbed her vaporeon. Effie, wearing her zora armor, had no problem with the water.

Soon Ruta was on ruto mountian and took aimed at hyrule castle. Once Ruto shot a laser at the castle, Everyone laid confused. "Return" Heather said to her water pokemon. Her water pokemon returned to their pokeballs.

Before anything else, everyone was teleported back to zora's domain.


	28. Chapter 28

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Once the group was back at Zora's domain, The group made their way to the throne room. In gratitude for freeing the divine beast and bringing back mipha, the zora king gave each autobot a weapon and a weapon set each for Heather and Hot shot.

Scattorshot, Blurr, and Red alert couldn't believe how long their zora spears were. Wheeljack and Sideswipe were testing out their new zora swords. Ironhide was checking out his silver longsword. Snarl, Vectoria, Leobreaker, and scourge were happy just have each a silver sheild.

"Thank you all. these weapons will no doubt be usful for all of you" King Dorephan said as the team nodded and left Zora's domain.

They then headed back to Hateno village.


	29. Chapter 29

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Once the autobots were back in Hateno village, Heather managed to make some food for everyone. After eating, they each went to sleep. Hot shot and Heather had to share the same bed but Effie slept between them making sure they did nothing.

The next morning, After Heather made breakfast, the autobots were ready to call cybertron.

 _Meanwhile_

Optimus hadn't heard from the search team in days and he was really starting to get worried. "Optimus, we have a call from Red alert" Jetfire said. "Patch it through" Optimus said. Jetfire did what he was told and optimus was able to see the search team.

"Optimus, we have good news. We found Hot shot" Red alert said. "Finally. I was beginning to wonder if we would ever find him" Optimus said relieved.

"So why aren't guys back yet?" Landmine asked. "Well, a few things came up before we found hot shot and Leobreaker found himself a new enemy" Scattorshot said. "What kind of things?" Optimus asked sternly. "It's best if she tells you" Red alert said turning the video to a young girl with long brown and blue eyes. Beside her was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. In her arms was a female grey tabby cat with grey fur, black stripes, and green eyes.

"Optimus prime, I'm princess Heather of hyrule. I was the one who first saw Hot shot when he appeared in a flash of light" Heather said. "It's a privelage to meet you, your highness" Optimus said. "So can you explain things?" Landmine asked.

"Of course. My kingdom is under threat of a unknown evil that caused me to sleep for nearly two years. The day I woke up was the day Hot shot appeared. He woke up and we agreed to find a way out of the medical place we were in. Once we did, we met a oldman who later revealed to be Vector prime, keeper of space and time. Hot shot has been helping me save my kingdom of the same unknown evil. It was only after I got the master sword back that I met the team you sent to find Hot shot. Once we told them what had to be done, they agreed to help as well as. Just a few days ago, We managed free divine beast vah Ruta from the evil" Heather said.

"Okay but why is Leobreaker your enemy?" Optimus asked concerned. "I'm not his emeny. My cat, Effie, is who you're thinking about. She is very territorial and hisses at any cat in her territory. I know because I'm part of that territory" Heather said as Effie meowed. "Optimus, before you say anything, I was depressed before I saw the space bridge acting. It was because of the journey I had been on with Heather and Effie that I Learned my destiny is now bound to Heather's destiny" Hot shot said to optimus who was surprised to see Hot shot was now a human.

"I have to help free the divine beasts. We already have Ruta back on the side of good and I'm learning more each day about this land so I can know what more we have to do" Hot shot said. "So what caused you to be depressed in the first place?" optimus asked. "When I saw Override accepted another mech's offer. I couldn't hear a thing but I knew Override said yes. I had planned to do the same thing but I lost one race I had done before" Hot shot said remembering what happened.

"So you had a broken heart just because Override chose another?" Jetfire asked sternly. "Yeah but" Hot shot started to say but Jetfire interupted him.

"Just because every girl you dated said no to you doesn't mean you can't keep a eye out for yourself" Jetfire said. "I think Hot shot was saying something" Heather said. "I was going say that I'm over it now. I met someone else that same day" Hot shot said looking at Heather. "That's very good to know but how do you know she's not using you?" Landmine asked.

"Because she fell in love with me first. She put me before herself even though it would hurt her in the process. She is trustworthy and she is truly cares about me. It was only at the place called the lover's pond where I realized she was the right girl for me. I kissed her and, unlike the others who broke my heart, She kissed me back. I know she told me that she loves me" Hot shot said as he looked at Heather.

"So you and her are a couple?" Jetfire asked nervously pointing at Heather.

"Of course, we are. Heather fell for me when I sheilded her and Effie from falling rocks the same day I met her" Hot shot assured as He remembered what happened. "Well in any case, Do what you must. I'm sending jetfire over since he can help you to" Optimus said shocking Jetfire. "Okay, We'll call you guys after we free the next divine beast" Hot shot said. "Just be careful" Optimus said. "Yes, Optimus" Hot shot said before the video went blank. Jetfire made his way to the space bridge and entered it.


	30. Chapter 30

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Jetfire was happy to see the team again. He kept his distance from Effie before Effie meowed at him, wanting him to scratch behind her ears. Jetfire just avoided her however. "So you guys are trying to figure out to which divine beast to do next?" Jetfire asked. "That's right. We really are trying to figure out which we should do next" Red alert comfirmed.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Just pick one" Jetfire said. "It's not that simple, Jetfire" Red alert said. "Why isn't it?" Jetfire asked. "We need time to make a plan, prepare food, and pick which ones will aid us in the divine beast" Heather said. "Heather is the expert of Hyrule so she knows the land like the back of her hand" Hot shot said. "I'm not a expert. I'm a native of hyrule but I know this land like the back of my hand. I'm the princess after all so It's my job to protect Hyrule" Heather said.

"So what do we do?" Jetfire asked. "We look at the map and decide where to go next" Hot shot said as Heather got the sheikah slate out. "What's that?" Jetfire asked. "It's the sheikah slate. It is the most usful of tools we have. It can do so much" Scattorshot said. "Really, like what?" Jetfire asked not believing them. "It has a map, runes we can use, and a section on wildlife, pokemon, allies, enemies, treasure and ore deposits, food, and weapons" Hot shot said. "It also has a camera" Heather said showing everyone the map.

"It's such a small map though" Jetfire said. Effie got on the table and tapped something on the sheikah slate causing the map to appear as a holoscreen.

"Well, that's alot better" Scourge said. He was standing in robot mode and Effie wasn't afraid of him. "Thanks, Effie. You really helped us out here" Heather said to her cat. Effie meowed and purred in gratitude. "So which divine beast is next?" Leobreaker asked. Effie didn't growl or hiss at Leobreaker but she still didn't like the fact that he was in her territory.

"Divine beast medoh" Heather said suddenly. "Divine beast Medoh?" Jetfire asked. "That's the farthest one away" Hot shot said.

"Medoh is the next one we must free. If we get ready now, We can be ready to in two days. Sadly, there will only Me, Hot shot, Effie, Red alert, and my articuno for this one. The rest of you will have to protect rito village. Divine beast medoh can fly and sadly We only have a paraglider for Red alert to borrow and Articuno for me, Hot shot, and Effie to use to reach her" Heather said.

"Wait a minute. I can fly too so I'm going" Jetfire said. "But Jetfire" Red alert started to say. "No buts. I'm going and that's that" Jetfire said. He wouldn't change his mind. "It will be cold" Heather warned. "I'm not changing my mind" Jetfire comfirmed. "Okay, You can come" Heather said giving in.

"So what are we waiting for? Let go" Jetfire said with everyone on board.


	31. Chapter 31

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Several days later, the group finally made it to Rito village. After meeting with the elder, Heather and Hot shot went to change into their clothes Heather had bought for them when they were last here. The last time they were here was when Heather, Hot shot, and Effie were trying to complete the map on the sheikah slate.

Hotshot's new warmer clothes were much more warmer. He wore a light blue snowquill shirt with matching pants and a Hood attached to the shirt and he wore boots as well.

He also wore the champion cape. Heather's warmer outfit was much more suitable for a lady. She wore a pink snowquill dress, brown boots, Her wool poncho and pink gloves. "Let's go to flight range. We must meet with my uncle Teba" Heather said as she, Hotshot, and Effie who was now wearing a shirt to keep herself warm despite hating to wear clothes got on star and rode to the flight range with Jetfire and Red alert following them.


	32. Chapter 32

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Hot shot noticed how Heather's mood had changed as they made it to the flight range. "Uncle Teba, Once again, We need your help to free again" Heather said to the rito. "I wish I could but last night, I ended up getting hurt. I can't risk it a second time since my wife and I are about to have another baby" Teba said. "But Uncle Teba" Heather said trying to reason with the white Rito. "My decision is final" Teba said.

"I will" a female rito said. She was dark blue with green tipped wings. She had blue eyes as well. "Aunt Kara" Heather said. "I know my husband needs help and you need to be ready to to face medoh" the female Rito said.

As Heather, Hot shot, and Effie got on articuno's back, Jetfire transformed in his plane form and Redalert stood on jetfire's back as the group flew to medoh.


	33. Chapter 33

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Landing on the divine beast, Heather, Hotshot, Effie, Red alert, and Jetstorm were greeted by malice. Heather took care of it though. Articuno was exhuasted by the time she dropped Heather, Hot shot and Effie got on the divine beast and was return to her pokeball.

"Okay we have to activate the ternimals like we did before" Heather said as she got the map of the divine beast. "Heather, Is something wrong?" Hot shot asked. "I'm worried about my uncle revali" Heather said. "Your uncle?" Hot shot asked confused. "Despite the fact He and my dad never get along, Revali has also had a soft spot for me eversine I was a baby. I think of the champions as my aunts and uncles. I worry for all them" Heather explained after activating the last ternimal.

"So now what?" Jetfire said as the group got to the main control. Heather tried to activated it but it didn't work and the malice formed another cloned verison of Galvatron. "Galvatron? What is going on here?" Jetfire said.

"We'll dicuss this later" Heather said as she shot at Galvatron with her falcon bow and arrows. The battle was hard and long but by the time they finished, it was nighttime.

The fake Galvatron did the same thing that the other fake Galvatron did and exploded releasing a injured Revali and another heart container which surpisingly went towards Heather who accepted it as it formed a heart crystal around her neck. "Uncle Revali" Heather said running to her rito uncle. Revali opened his exhuasted Eyes before closing them again.

"Red alert" Heather said as the medic looked over the wounded revali. "I don't think there's anything I can do" Red alert said disappointed. "We'll have to take him back to rito village. Jetfire, you activate the main control while we get Revali to safety" Heather said handing the sheikah slate over to Jetfire. Getting Ho-oh and Reshiram out, Heather and Hot shot got Ho-oh after getting the injured rito on. Reshiram had Redalert get on her back before the two legendary flew down to Rito village.


	34. Chapter 34

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

"How is Revali doing?" Heather asked Kara. "Well, despite how badly injured he was, I can tell that husband of mine will be okay. He may not be able to do much for a few weeks but He'll wake up hopefully within the next few days" Kara said. Kara was revealed to be one of the few female rito doctors just after ho-oh and reshiram landed. Jetfire had activated the divine beast and returned the Sheikah slate to Heather.

"We'll stay for a day for two but after that, we'll have to return to Hateno village" Jetfire said.

 _The next day_

Revali opened his eyes and saw Kara was keeping a eye on him. "Kara, what happened?" Revali asked his wife. "So much honey. You went to the divine beast to find out what was wrong but you didn't never came back. I was worry and went to the flight range for help. Luckly the princess came with some friends and freed the divine beast. one of their friends Activated medoh who is now back at her perch. Heather and her friends rescued you last night and brought you back home. You were badly hurt so one of Heather's friend had to help me with surgury. You're safe and back at home now" Kara said to her husband as Heather and her friends appeared.

"Uncle Revali" Heather said walking over to the healing rito and hugging him. Revali hugged her back and was happy to see that Heather was okay.

"Heather, thank you for saving me from that creature. I owe you so much" Revali said. "Your dad, not so much" Revali said with the attitude he was known for. "You haven't changed at all" Heather said. "Here, Heather, this is for you" Revali said giving her the gift known as Revali's gale. "I also had something made for you for your birthday but you had that accident and I never got the chance to give it to you" Revali said.

Kara got a pink bow out and presented to Heather. "A pink verison of your great eagle bow?" Heather asked. "It isn't a great eagle bow. It's a type of bow I design. It is able to shoot three arrows at the same time like the great eagle bow but it's a has more duriably and very powerful. It's called the majestic peahen bow" Revali said. "Thank you, uncle Revali" Heather said.

"Alright, You guys. Revali needs his rest and you guys have other things to do" Kara said as Heather waved goodbye to her uncle revali before leaving.


	35. Chapter 35

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

The group were finally back in Hateno village. They had to contact Optimus despite how late it was and how tired they were. "Optimus, do you read?" Jetfire asked getting the comunicator up.

 _On cybertron_

Optimus was happy to hear from the team again. "I read. What's going on?" Optimus asked. "We ran into Galvatron when we were freeing the divine beast" Jetfire said. "Galvatron? I thought he had been destroyed" Optimus said confused. "We thought so too. He survived some how and we need reinforcements" Jetfire said.

"Optimus prime, I may not know much about this galvatron but we have already faced two clones of him yet they were weaker than the blight bosses my father once fought. I may not know about how you destroyed galvatron but I'm pretty sure he knew about hyrule" Heather said. "Very well. I will be joining you for the rest of this journey. Rodimus, Can you take care of Cybertron?" Optimus asked. "Of course, Optimus. Whatever you need" Rodimus said. "I'll meet you there" Optimus comfirmed as the comunicater went off. Optimus, In vechile mode, Went through the space bridge and made it to Hyrule.


	36. Chapter 36

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Hot shot and Heather were the only ones up in the morning. Effie and the rest of the team were sleeping but the two love birds were wide awake. "So if you replaced the swift carrots with endure carrot, the carrot stew and carrot cake are still the same?" Hot shot asked as Heather showed him a new installment on the sheikah slate. The new installment was a recipe installment.

"Yup. the only difference is that they are call the enduring carrot stew and enduring carrot cake" Heather said. Effie, who just woke up, ran over to her owner.

Leobreaker, snarl, and vectoria were also awake. "That's very inpressive. Who knew that the food here was so speical?" Vectoria said impressed.

"What's better is that we can eat it without any problems" Snarl said. "I never knew there was so many kinds of food in hyrule to try" Leobreaker said. They laughed quietly until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is that knocking at this early in the morning?" Heather said as she went to open. The autobots were awakened to the sound of the knocking and came to see who was knocking at such a early hour. Heather opened the door to see another autobot. "Optimus prime" Jetfire said. Optimus entered and saw his team had just woke up.

"What happened to you guys to make look so tired?" Optimus asked. "We just got back from the second divine beast just hours ago and we're still exhuasted" Jetfire explained. "Well, It couldn't have been that much" Optimus said. "Actually, it took several days to get back here and we were all worn out from the trip" Jetfire said. "Really?" Optimus said. "Really" Heather said. "So you must be Heather, Princess of hyrule" Optimus said. "In deed I am" Heather said.

"Optimus, what are you doing here?" hot shot asked the leader of the autobots. "Hot shot, He said he would be joining us for the rest of the journey. Remember?" Heather reminded her boyfriend. "Oh, right. I forgot about that" Hot shot said causing everyone to laugh.

"So Who's hungery? I'll make breakfast" Heather said as Hot shot followed her to help her.


	37. Chapter 37

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

After Breakfast, Optimus was confused at how a princess would cook when she could have ordered someone to do it. "So why do you do the cooking anyway?" Optimus asked. "My dad taught me how to cook. I like to do the cooking myself since it keeps me busy and you never know what each meal to make. I used to help the cooks out when it was dinner time back home before that thing attacked Hyrule and injured me so much I had to be placed in the shrine of resurrestion" Heather explained.

"Optimus, why are you aiding us for the trip?" Hot shot asked. "I'm the only one who can defeat galvatron" Optimus said. "I hate to burst your bubble but that's not the path we must take" Heather said. "What do You mean? We just find him and optimus defeats him. Why don't we just travel Hyrule castle and fight him?" Jetfire asked with most of them agreeing.

"It's too dangerous" Heather argued. "We just need a plan" Jetfire said. "We already have a plan. We have to free the divine beasts. We have to free them before we go to hyrule castle. We have to activate them because we'll need their help" Heather reminded. "Okay then, Raise your hand if you agreed with Heather" Jetfire said. Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Scourge, Snarl, and Vectoria raised their hands in agreement in Heather's plan. "And now, those who agree with our plan, raise your hand" Jetfire said.

Scattorshot, Red alert, Blurr, Leobreaker, Jetfire, and Optimus raised their hands outvotting Heather's plan. "It's decided then. We head for hyrule and fight Galvatron" Optimus said. "You'll have to do it without me" Heather said. "But Heather" Leobreaker started. "No buts. I'll just have to free the divine beasts. That was the original plan and I came to far to turn back" Heather said running out of the house.


	38. Chapter 38

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Heather sat on the beach crying. Most of the team agreed to go to Hyrule castle but she knew what they were doing was too dangerous. She felt a hand touched her shoulder causing her to turn and see Hot shot, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Scourge, Snarl, Vectoria, and Effie standing there.

"Don't worry, Heather. We'll continue to do the original plan. We'll help you free the divine beasts" Hot shot reassured her. "So guys aren't going to Hyrule castle?" Heather asked. "Of course not. In fact, It's not the right time since we're half way there. We only have two divine beasts left and something tells me that we need to free them in order to fight Galvatron. It may take longer but we'll be able to do things alot more safer and without much trouble" Hot shot said to Heather before he kissed her. Heather returned the kiss before they parted lips.

"So which one is next?" Hot shot asked. "Rudania is the divine beast. This We'll do this together. We'll all free the divine beast. I just you're able to handle being in a volcano" Heather said. "Not joking about the volcano part" Heather said seriously.


	39. Chapter 39

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

The next day, Optimus, Jetfire, Red alert, Scattorshot, Blurr, and Leobreaker left the rest of the group to follow out their plan while the others did theirs.

"So what we do now that they're going straight for the source?" Wheeljack asked. "We have be ready to head out soon" Hot shot reminded his former emeny. "Oh right" Wheeljack said. "Well we're leaving tomorrow and I got the food ready so about we talk about some funny, embrassing moments in the past?" Heather suggested.

"Yeah. That's seem okay to us" Sideswipe agreed. "So who wants to go first, guys?" Heather asked. "I got one" Hot shot said. "So what happened?" Heather asked. "It was before we left for gigantion. We were getting these shots so we could enter the time-space tunnel and Jetfire tried to get out of it to no avail. When he realized he had no choice, Red alert had a sintser look on his face when he gave Jetfire his shot. It was pretty funny" Hot shot said laughing.

Everyone laughed with him. Even Heather was laughing. "Let not forget about when leobreaker mentioned a slingshot" Vectoria said. "I'll go next" Heather said. So the rest of the evening was filled with Laughter and humor. For the next day they would be learning more about traveling.


	40. Chapter 40

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself. I'm skipping over the whole thing with rudania to daruk's part._

"You did, tiny lady" Daruk said as he was free from the third galvatron clone which had the power of fire. "Uncle Daruk" Heather cried. "I owe you all of you so much. The good news is Good old Rudania is back on our side. I have something I want to you all. It's called Daruk's protection" Daruk said giving them all the ability to use Daruk's Protection which they could use to protect themselves.

"I'll take this boy up the mountian where I'll get a better aim at this Galvatron jerk. I'll see you back in goron city" Daruk said as the team were teleported back to Goron city. Daruk then had Rudania head to the top of the mountain where Rudania took aim and fired a red laser

 _Meanwhile_

Optimus, Jetfire, Leobreaker, Red alert, Scattorshot, and Blurr were having a hard time just trying to get in Hyrule castle. There wasn't a barrier but corrupted guardians were giving them a run for their money. "Optimus, look" Jetfire said. The autobots looked to see a laser being shot from the volcano to the castle itself. "What was that?" Optimus asked. "The same attack that medoh did" Jetfire said. "Ruta did the same attack too" Red alert said. "So what should we do, Sir?" Blurr asked.

"Head to the mountain. I have a feeling we'll learn more there" Optimus said to his friends and soldiers. "Yes sir" The autobots said to Optimus as they headed to Death mountain.


	41. Chapter 41

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Once Daruk was back in Goron city, He talked with the group and asked to talk to Hot shot alone. "So Hot shot, You had been traveling with little guy and tiny princess' daughter. I'm happy to see that she's happy to have you but I'm worried what will happen when all of this is Over" Daruk said.

"I'm worry too. I don't want to leave her" Hot shot said with worry. He didn't want to leave Heather. He loved her too much. "Just make sure you don't break her heart" Daruk said. "I'll make sure of that" Hot shot stated before he and the others made to their way to the foothill stable where optimus, Jetfire, Leobreaker, Blurr, Redalert, and Scattorshot were waiting for them.

"We need to know more about the attacks the divine beast are doing" Jetfire demanded. "We'll talk about tomorrow" Heather said once she and her team were clean. Heather bought a bed each for the autobots to sleep in. She had to share her bed with Hot shot but Effie slept between them and soon they were fast asleep.

 _Dream_

 _Hot shot was in a mist before Seeing a king in royal clothes appear. Next to him was vector prime and between them was the great deku tree. "Hot shot, we know what is troubling you" Vector prime said. "You do?" Hot shot asked surprised. "We know that you do not wish to leave Heather when all of this is over" The king, Rhoam, said._

 _"Look. I don't want to leave Heather because she is the right girl for me. I had dated so many girls and they always broke up with me for other guys saying they were too good for me. For once in my life, I finally found a girl who truly loves me and I love her. I don't want to give that up" Hot shot stated._

 _To his surprised, the three laughed. "What's so funny?" Hot shot shouted angry. "You have forgotton what I told you. Your destiny is bound to Heather's destiny" the deku tree reminded him. "I know that but once we completed our destiny, I will be forced to leave her" Hot shot said._

 _"What we mean is after Hyrule is saved" Vector prime said. "After? what do you mean?" Hot shot asked. "Your destiny is bound to Heather's destiny when she becomes the queen of Hyrule. Your destiny is not only to help Heather reclaim hyrule. Your destiny is also to aid her in ruling Hyrule" Vector prime said._

 _"You mean Heather and I are destined to be together?" Hot shot asked realizing what they meant. "Yes, Hot shot. You will remain in Hyrule and you'll be able to be with her" Vector prime said. Hot shot was Happy to hear it. "Good luck" King Rhoam said as the dream faded away._

 _Dream end_

Hot shot woke up and saw Heather was still sleeping beside him. Wrapping one arm around her, Hot shot held her close and fell back to sleep knowing what his true destiny is.


	42. Chapter 42

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

"So these attacks are actually aim at Galvatron" Jetfire said. "It's true. That's why we must free the divine beasts. Their attack is very powerful when fully charged and It released a world of hurt on calamity ganon which turned him into a normal boss" Heather said. "So You were right about going to the castle. It's too dangerous and you warned us but we didn't listen" Redalert said. Landmine also just joined the team eventhough there was one divine beast left.

"I have the weapon and power needed to fight galvatron. In the past, the calamity was defeated by the hero weilding the sword that seals the darkness and sealed away by the princess with the sealing power. The sealing power is known as the triforce. In the past it was split into three pieces known as the triforce of power, the triforce of wisdom, and the triforce of courage. The triforce of power was use for the wrong reason. It is unknown when the triforce became whole and a sealing power but I have the sealing power from my mom who taught me how to use it" Heather said.

"So what about the sword that seals the darkness?" Landmine asked. "It is the master sword. It has many names but I know it not only as the sword that seals the darkness but also as the blade of evil's bane. It is said that a anicent voice come from the sword. Her name is Fi" Heather said. "So we have what we need but not the right time" Optimus said. Heather confirmed with a nod. "When did all of this happen?" Jetfire asked. "I was seventeen years old when it happened. My parents, my pokemon, and myself were able to escape wen the decayed guardions attack. I used all my strength and power to defend them but I was hurt from the battlefield. I was unconious as my pokemon were return to their pokeballs. I'm guessing that my parents placed me and my belongings in the shrine and Effie joined me in slumber. The next thing I knew I was in the shrine wearing my swimsuit" Heather explained as everyone understood.

"So we'll need time to get ready to take on Naboris. We'll have a few weeks to prepare and this time all of us will go into the divine beast and free Naboris. We'll take the time to learn more about Hyrule, gather food, and find better ways for you guys to travel. Understood?" Heather asked. Everyone nodded and agreed with Heather's plan. They were about to get ready for the few weeks they had to rest, learn, and find food.


	43. Chapter 43

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

The group was in the hebra reigon and Everytime they had to stop the ice monster, scourge would just breath fire to protect everyone. The autobots, except for snarl, vectoria, leobreaker, and scourge, had managed to each capture a horse to own. Hot shot, however, rode behide Heather like he always did.

"So that tower is called a sheikah tower?" Jetfire asked stopping his brand new pinto stallion. "Yeah, Hot shot was the one who activated this one" Heather said stopping her new mustang mare. The mustang was saddle brown with black stockings to over knees on all four legs. She had blue eyes which is rare for a horse, and a blond mane and tail. Her hooves were a shade of gray known as rose quartz. She also had wings and a horn too.

The mare also wore the royal horse gear.

"Look at that" Jetfire said pointing at a fox like creature. It was a ninetales and It looked ready to battle. "Ninetales" it said. "I think it wants to battle us" Leobreaker said. Getting off their horses, The autobots looked at the ninetales. Grabbing a pokeball, Heather released the pokemon inside.

"Ninetales" Heather's ninetales said appearing from her pokeball. You have one?" Jetfire shouted. "I had her since she was a vulpix. My ninetales is a kanto ninetales. That ninetales who wants to fight is a alolan Ninetales. My ninetales is stronger than the alolan ninetales since she's a fire type" Heather said as her ninetales went to attack the alolan ninetales.

The alolan ninetales was ready. Eventhough its trainer had died of old age, Its trainer had taught it a move that was going to work. Heather's ninetales was about to use firespin when the alolan ninetales used a move which causing Heather's ninetales to stop.

"Ninetales" Heather cried. "What's wrong with her?" Hot shot asked. Heather saw the hearts in her ninetales' eyes and realized what was wrong. "She is attracted to the alolan ninetales" Heather said reaching for something in her bag. "How is she attracted to that ninetales?" Hot shot asked. "Attract is a move that people can teach pokemon. It only works on boy pokemon if the one using is a girl pokemon and it works on girls if it's boy. That means the alolan ninetales is a male" Heather confirmed as she threw a pokeball at the male ninetales.

The pokeball sucked the male ninetales in before it started rolling as the ninetales fought to get out. However, the blinking red light on the pokeball glowed for one more minute before the pokeball was still. "What just happened?" Optimus asked stunned at how Heather just captured it. "I just captured a new friend" Heather said picking up her pokeball. "At least I didn't weakened him" Heather assured as Her ninetales was back to normal and was returned to her pokeball.

"That's how people catch pokemon guys. It is taking the pokemon away from its original home but the trainer is the one who chooses to befriend it" Hot shot said calming them down. "What are you doing?" Snarl demanded as Heather placed the pokeball near the sheikah slate. "Relax, I'm just scanning to see what attacks he has" Heather said as she used the camera rune to scan the pokeball. Once it was was done, Heather looked at the sheikah slate.

"I was right. This ninetales is a male. He knows the moves attract, powder snow, growl, and scratch. While the moves aren't impressive, I'm keeping him since I can train him" Heather said. "I don't just catch the strongest pokemon. I Capture pokemon because I can train them. It doesn't matter how weak or strong the pokemon is. It's the trainer's choice to make them stronger" Heather told the autobots.

"So he's new a friend?" Optimus asked. "Yes, He's a new friend. I think In double battle He can work with my female ninetales" Heather said. The autobots understood and everyone got back on their horses before traveling again.


	44. Chapter 44

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Very soon the group had to walk on foot toward the kazz kas bazaar as they made their way to Gerudo town. "It's really hot out here" Jetfire complained the heat getting to him. "Jetfire, You and the boys will time to rest at the bazaar" Heather said. "Wait, what about you? Are we too good to travel with you?" Leobreaker accused. "That's not what I mean" Heather started.

"Do you have someone to meet with?" Landmine demanded. "No, that's not it either" Heather defended. "Guys, Let her finish" Hot shot said. "So what were you going to tell us?" Optimus asked. "That only women are allowed in Gerudo town" Heather said sadly. "What?" The boys said. "I'm not lying. Only girls are allow to enter Gerudo town" Heather explained. "That's not fair" jetfire said. "I didn't make the rule. It has been like that for years" Heather explained.

"So what we suppose to do while you're there?" Blurr demanded. "You can come but you'll have to wait outside the walls" Heather suggested. "That's not helping us at all" Red alert said. "I'll try to convince them to let you guys in. Okay?" Heather assured. The autobots nodded and made to their way through the desert to gerudo town.


	45. Chapter 45

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Once the group were about to enter gerudo town, the guards stopped the boys. "Hey, What's going on?" Jetfire asked as one gerudo guard pushed him down quite easily. "No voe allowed" The guard said. Snarl tried to stick with Vectoria but the gerudo guard refused to let him enter. "Relax, They're with me" Heather assured. "Even so, It is forbidden for voe to enter" she said.

"Give it a rest. These men mean us no harm and we wouldn't want to hurt the hylian princess' friends" A voice said. Heather turned to see her friend riju who was out shopping. "But Lady Riju" The guard started but Riju wouldn't have it. "First, why don't you look around Gerudo town? We meet up at dinner time and talk then" Riju said. "All right" the group agreed as they split in to several groups.

Red alert, scattorshot, Jetfire, Landmine, and Blurr went over to the class where they were surprised that the class filled with women. Optimus went over to where he learned about the seven heroines and the lost eighth heroine.

He learned the eighth heroine had in fact been from the twilight realm and had aided the hero of twilight. He also learned the five of the heroines had also aided the hero of time. The fifth one had aided the hero of the sky and the seventh heroine had been a rito named medli.

Snarl, vectoria, scrouge, and leobreaker were where the soldiers trained and watched as the women trained hard.

Wheeljack, sideswipe, and Ironhide were checking out a cooking class and were amazed at the type of food they could learn to make.

Heather, Hot shot, and Effie were in the marketplace shopping. Heather managed to buy some durians, voltfruit, some kind of fruit, some plain arrows, fire arrows, ice arrows, electric arrows, and bomb arrows. She also bought some tabanda wheat and hylian rice.

"Hey Heather, I want to go check out one of the stores" Hot shot said. "Are you sure?" Heather asked. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'm just going to look for something" Hot shot said. "Be careful" Heather said. "I will" Hot shot promised.

With his wallet in his pouch, Hot shot looked around for a shop and before he knew it, he entered the jewelry store. "Can I help you?" The gerudo asked hot shot starting him. "Yeah, I'm looking for something to give my girlfriend" Hot shot stated. "So you're looking for a gift to give your girlfriend" The gerudo stated. "Yes. I'm planning on proposing to her" Hot shot explained.

"Well then, you might want to look at the rings over here. I don't get alot of customers who want rings so they're always eighty percent off" THe gerudo said showing Hot shot the rings. Hot shot looked hard and carefully until he found the perfect one. It was a pink diamond ring with little diamonds around the pink diamond. "I'll take that one" Hot shot said pointing at the ring.

"Good choice. That's the cheapest one we have" The gerudo said. Hot shot purchased the ring and after it was placed in a ring box, Hot shot placed it in his pouch. "The girl you're seeing is a lucky one" The gerudo said as Hot shot left the store happy.


	46. Chapter 46

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

That evening, the group were eating with riju. Turned out Riju was the daughter of the champion urbosa and Riju was very worried about her mom.

"Don't worry, Riju. We'll get your mom back" Heather assured as she and hot shot went into different rooms and changed into some lightning proof clothes. Hot shot has a armor that looked his armor from the battle for energon but he still had his champion cape attach to his hood. His boots were made of rubber and they were surprisly comfy.

Heather's lightning proof dress was made of rubbery like silk and very colorful. She put her gerudo shoes, which were just high heeled shoes, on before placing her topaz circlet on. The circlet had the same powers as the thunder helm but it was very beautiful to look at. "So you guys ready?" Heather asked. The autobots nodded as they were ready. Once Heather had paid for renting sand seals for the group to used, They headed out.

As the group made their way through the sandstorm, Heather had her new golden bow, which she received from Riju, to shoot bomb arrows at Naboris' feet. She did this eight times before naboris was down. "Hurry, we need to get inside" Heather said as the group hurried into naboris. Once they were all in, Naboris got up and started walking again. The group was ready to take on Naboris.


	47. Chapter 47

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

The group finally defeated the galvatron clone who had taken control of Naboris and freed Urbosa. The last heart container went over to Effie and Effie accepted it with gratitude. "Aunt Urbosa, are you okay?" Heather asked to the gerudo champion. "Of course. That thing couldn't do much since I have that lightning attack of mine. I had something to give all of you" Urbosa said giving each of them the ability to use Urbosa's fury.

"I know you autobots were worry about Hot Shot but You can see now that he is safe. His destiny is much greater than you all realized. We better get this old girl ready" Urbosa said as Heather activated the main control before the group warped back to gerudo town.

Naboris knew it was time. the divine beast made her way to near the wasteland tower. Once there, she aimed her attack at hyrule castle and like Rudania, Medoh, and Ruta, her aim payed off. The finally divine beast was back on the side of good.

 _Meanwhile_

The group arrived back to gerudo town and were about to meet up with riju when they all heard a voice.

 _"Heather, Hotshot, Effie, and Hot shot's friends"_

 _"Heather, Hotshot, Effie, and Hot shot's friends"_

 _"Heather, Hotshot, Effie, and Hot shot's friends"_ The voice said.

 _"Thanks to all over you, the divine beast have return to us"_ the female voice said.

 _"But there is still one more thing you must do. Heather, you, Hot shot, and Effie must return to the shrine of resurrestion. Place your sheikah slate back into the pedestal and then the next part of your journey begins"_ A male voice said.

"what was that about?" Shattorshot asked. "I don't know but we have something to do here first" Hot shot reminded them as they met with urbosa and riju. In gratitude for saving urbosa, each one of them got the gerudo weapon set. "Thank you urbosa. I promise that soon we will fight the evil and free hyrule" Heather promised. "I have something to give you" Urbosa said handing Heather a beautiful rose pink gown, with golden high heel sandals, and a gold crown with a pink heart shaped jewel in the middle.

"This is my royal outfit. I was wearing it when" Heather said as she remembered fighting the unknown evil who injured her so seriously that she was placed in the shrine of resurrestion for two years. "We promised your parents we would keep it safe. I think it's now time for you put it once again." Urbosa said. Heather went to another room and changed into her true royal outfit. Hot shot went to a different room to put his anicent armor on.

Once she was done, She placed the master sword and the hylian shield she found her bag on her back before placing her other outfit back in her bag.

Once the outfit was in the bag, Effie got right back in the bag before Heather closed it. Going back to the throne room, the autobots were amazed to see Heather in her finest outfit. Hot shot, Who just entered, looked at Heather and knew that she truly was the princess from his dreams. He already knew she was the princess from his dreams but to see her in the same outfit is a sight he and the autobots will never forget.

"We best be going. Urbosa, can you keep a eye on our group? Hot shot, Effie, and I must return to the great plataue" Heather asked. "Of course. They will safe here while you do what you must" Urbosa promised as Hot shot held onto Heather as the trio warpped to the great plataeu.


	48. Chapter 48

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

As Heather, Hot shot, and Effie arrived in the shrine of resurrestion, Heather placed the sheikah slate back into the pedestal and a strange weapon appeared. "This weapon once weilded by the hero of the wild had another purpose it now must fulfill" Vector prime's voice said. Heather and Hot shot saw the weapon and Heather grabbed it but It started acting weird for her.

Hot shot tried to get the weaponout of Heathers hand but he too was caught in the action. Once they came to their senses, Heather and Hot shot couldn't let go of the weapon. It was like they were glued togather by it. "So it appeared that you both are chosen to wield it. A sign of destiny you both share. Go to the locations one the map and do what it needed there" Vector prime's voice said. "You ready?" Heather asked. "Yeah" Hot shot said as he and Heather went to the first place on the map.

In each area on the great plataeu, Hot shot and Heather fought side by side since they were glued together by the weapon. Each time they cleared a area, a building appeared and they managed to clear the buliding too. After clearing the last building, the weapon began to glow blue with the tops glowing green, blue, red, and orange. The weapon then burst into nothing as the four lights went in different locations of Hyrule. "What was that?" Hot shot asked.

"I think it has something to do with the champions who we just saved" Heather said. Effie looked at them confused. "So what do we do first?" Hot shot asked. "We let optimus and the others know what's going on" Heather said calling optimus and the team.

"So are things?" Optimus asked. "Well, Hot shot, Effie, and I have another thing to do before we return to gerudo town. Can You guys stay there alittle longer?" Heather asked. "What do you three need to do?" Optimus asked.

"We have to go to several Locations before we return to get you guys. We have to head to Rito village, Zora's domain, and Death mountian before we head back Gerudo town" Heather explained. "I'm sorry but I can't allow that. We'll do this together and we'll meet you at one of the locations" Optimus said. "Fine. Meet us in Rito village. That's the first place we're going" Heather said. "Alright. We'll meet you there" Optimus said signing off. "So where are we going?" Hot shot said.

"To Rito village. We have to get there to meet with the others but somehow, by the time they arrive, We will already be done there" Heather said. Hot shot followed Heather as she called her new horse.


	49. Chapter 49

_I don't own transformers cybertron and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

As Heather, Hot shot, and Effie traveled through the sky to rito village, They saw some kind of building on cuho mountain. Having her horse land near the the building, The building lit up showing locations they knew they needed to go. Hearing some music, Heather's horse walked over to the source to reveal a rito playing a accordian. "So the monument has different locations" He said before turning his head to see the couple. "Princess Heather, I had been meaning to find you and your lover but You found me instead" Kass said.

"So uncle kass, what was song you were playing?" Heather asked. "It is a new song to help you. Your parents had told me what to do and I am here to pay it for you" Kass said.

 _"The princess and her love have this quest to do in order to get the help to complete their destiny. One, Fly through the air and shoot the targets high above the land. Two, beat the champion of medoh. Three, battle with fire and ice as team"_ Kass sang.

"So those are the tasks we must do?" Hot shot asked. "They are. The best place to go to for information is rito village" Kass said as he flew off. They watched Kass fly back to rito village before Heather's horse noticed something in the sky. "What is it, girl?" Heather asked her horse before she flew into the sky. Once she was in the sky, the mare looked at the target Heather was to shoot.

"I get it now" Heather said as she grabbed her Majectic peahen bow. As Heather shot each target, Her arrows were that of light. Shooting the last target, a golden bow appeared to Heather who accepted it. Her horse flew down to Rito village and landed on the landing platform before Heather and Hot shot got off.

They then saw the rito champion who looked Like he was getting ready to fly. "Uncle revali" Heather said as Her favorite rito uncle noticed her and Hot shot. "It is so good to see you again, my neice" Revali said hugging Heather.

"What are you doing?" Hot shot asked the rito champion. "I wanted to go to the flight range but my wife won't let me because she has my bow. She did agreed to let me go for a flight" Revali explained. "I can't blame her though for caring" Revali said sighing with love for his wife.

"I had been hoping for a race from Hot shot here" Revali said. "Are you challenging me to a race, Revali?" Hot shot asked. "Of course. It's oblivious you like to race. We race from the flight range to rito stable. The rules are simple. It's a race of land and air. Hot shot, Is it, You will race me from the ground since you can't fly and I will race you from the air. It's not like the races you have done. It's just a friendly race. Win or lose, It will be just for fun" Revali said.

Once Hot shot and Revali were at the Flight range, They started the race. Hot shot was allowing to use Heather's rapidash since Revali liked a good challenge. Revali had a big lead but Hot shot and Rapidash got up with him before They saw just near the end of the race, Revali was starting to lose focus. He had never race this hard before and It was draining his strength until he fell onto the ground. He couldn't get up. Hot shot, Despite nearing the end of the race, stopped and got off Rapidash to help the weakened Rito.

Revali had no choice but to accept Hot shot's help. Hot shot helped revali across the finish line and Kara was there to take Revali back home. "Hot shot, for your good sportmanship, you have won this race" Revali said with honesty. Hot shot saw a glow and a new silvery blue bow was given to him completing the second trial. The third one was harder to find but after a few days, they found a trainer who wanted to battle them both in a double pokemon battle. "Hot shot, I'll use my female ninetales and you use my new male ninetales" Heather said before the female ninetales was released.

"Ninetales, let's go" Hot shot said releasing the male alolan ninetales out. The male ninetales looked over to his battle partner and was very glad to see his crush was his battle partner.

The man released his pigegot and sceptile out allowing the battle to start.

"Ninetales, use flamethrower on sceptile" Heather said to her ninetales. The female ninetales obeyed her trainer's words and attacked the sceptile. "Okay, Ninetales. Can you use powdered snow?" Hot shot asked the male ninetales who obeyed him. The battle wasn't long and the ninetales duo used a combination of aurora veil and flame wheel to win the battle completing the the third trial. The two ninetales were very happy and rubbed eachother's neck.

The female ninetale licked the male ninetales' cheek making it clear she truly did return his feelings.

The final part took place where medoh was berch. Once there, Heather's flying type pokemon came out of their pokeballs. Salamence, flygon, and articuno flew over to to the group and knew what to do as HEather and Hot shot closed their eyes.

For a few moments, their eyes were closed as they fought the galvatron clone again in their mind and won. opening their eyes, they heard kass' music and walked over to him. Kass looked behind him and walked over to them. "I knew you two would make your way here. The song I have been working on, One part didn't feel right so I rewrote the first lyrics. the lyrics I wrote about it is about mega evolution. It has been written so you guy will be the first to hear it" Kass informed them.

As he started playing, hot shot smiled and Heather started to remember how four of her pokemon learned to mega evolve.

 _It was a beautiful day at hyrule castle. Fourteen year old Heather was in the garden training her altaria, absol, salamence, and her second mewtwo who had agreed to learn how to mega evolve. The male mewtwo saw the female mewtwo who was able to mega evolve to mewtwo y._

 _"Okay, my friends. what makes mega evolution happens is the bond between the pokemon and their trainers and today I'm glab to give you for the stones you guys can use to mega evolve. The three stones in my new comb are my stones to use to help you mega evolve. The stone I wear around my neck is help the mewtwos mega evolve" Heather explained as she went over to the male mewtwo and put his stone on his wrist as a bracelet to hold it._

 _Altaria was next as Heather placed a necklace holding her stone as a pendent. Salamence's stone was the same as altaria's stone but the way the pendent styled was star shaped. Absol's pendent was shaped like a flower._

 _Once the four pokemon had their stone, they were ready to try and mega evolve. "Salamence, you're up first" Heather said as Salamence walked over to her. "Salamence, Mega evolve" Heather said gently by touching the stone on the left side of her comb. closing their eyes, The bond between them was strong and allow salamence to mega evolve to mega salamence._

 _The two Mewtwo was next as the female mega evolve into mega mewtwo y and the male mega evolved into mega mewtwo x. The next one was Altaria and she mega evolved into mega altaria. Absol was next as the others returned to their normal selves. Once absol mega evolved into mega absol, things went bad as Absol couldn't turn back to normal. It was soon discovered that since absol was a female, she could never ever turn back to normal._

 _Absol was sad but Heather proved her bond to absol who realized Heather care more about her pokemon and didn't care if any of them could mega evolve. Heather had gone to bed that night with absol cuddling beside her_

Kass looked at heather and Hot shot again as he finished the first part of the song. "Mega evolution is a wonderous thing for trainers and pokemon to share. You heather know this" Kass said.

 _"You both have done well. As of now, Heather, hot shot, Epona, and Heather's flying pokemon, you all have earn the ability to use revali's gale which take less time to recharge"_ a anicent female voice said as Heather, Hotshot, Heather's new horse, and Heather's flying pokemon felt stronger.

Returning her pokemon to their pokeballs and placing the pokeballs back into Heather's bag, Heather, Hot shot, and Effie, who was back in Heather's bag, got on Heather's new mare and waved good bye to kass before the mustang alicorn mare flew back to the ground. one part of the trials was completed.


	50. Chapter 50

_I don't own transformers cybertron, kingdom hearts, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Heather, Hot shot, and Effie were still in rito village as they waited for optimus and the other to arrive. It had been one day since the trio had completed the first trial but they could leave until they met up the others.

Some of Heather's pokemon were out and enjoying themselves. Vaporeon was with the trio, Rapidash was by the stable eating some grass, Delcatty was taking a nap, Pyroar was helping out kass's family in the kitchen, and the two ninetales had wonder off to somewhere just outside rito village.

Sitting in the inn, Heather, Hot shot, and Effie were trying to figure out which trial to do next. "How about naboris?" Hot shot suggest. "No, we just freed Naboris" Heather said. Effie pointed at rudania which Heather nodded no to. Vaporeon could tell they needed to help and decided to help them.

"Vaporeon vaporeon?" Vaporeon suggested pointing at divine ruta. "Ruta, vaporeon?" Heather asked her vaporeon who nodded yes. "Ruta is the first divine beast we managed to turn back to normal" Hot shot said happily. "We haven't seen the zoras in awhile and I haven't let my water pokemon out for awhile" Heather said. "So Ruta is next?" Hot shot asked. "Yup" Heather suggested as she soon realized the two missing ninetales.

Searching for the two ninetales, They found the two napping with two vulpix eggs. "Ninetales" Heather said waking them up. The two ninetales woke up and noticed Heather. "I can tell what you did because of the eggs" Heather said as she and Hot shot each picked up a egg.

Once back in Rito village, Heather explained to the ninetales that it was okay and she had a feeling they would have eggs. "Don't worry, you two. the eggs are healthy" Kara assured the ninetale couple. "Hot shot and I decided what to do with the eggs" Heather assured kara.

Sitting on the beds Heather paid for at the inn, Heather and Hot shot looked at the eggs. One of the eggs was white with flower looking spots and the other was red with vulpix tail design. "So which one will each keep?" Hot shot asked. "I'll take the white egg while you keep the red egg" Heather said picking up the white egg while Hot shot got the red eggs.

For the next few days, Heather, Hot shot, and Heather's two ninetales cared for the eggs. After a few days, the eggs hatched into two healthy vulpixs who saw the two ninetales and recogized the two ninetales as their parents.

"So what do we do next with the vulpix?" Hot shot asked. "We catch the one we each took care of with the two ninetales' help" Heather said giving Hot shot a pokeball. Heather threw one of her pink pokeballs at the white vulpix and Hot shot did the same with the red vulpix. Both vulpixs were sucked into the pokeballs before the pokeballs landed on the floor before they started shaking with blinking red lights.

Both pokeballs were like this for a few minutes before the blinking red lights stopped blinking meaning the vulpixs were both captured. Releasing their new vulpixs, Heather and Hot shot picked them up. Heather's new alolan vulpix was a ice type like her father but she was more like her mother.

Hot shot's new kanto vulpix was a rare male vulpix and he was a fire type like his mom but he was more like his father. "I can't believe it. I'm a Pokemon trainer now" Hot shot said holding his vulpix. "So are you going to give him a name?" Heather aske. "I can do that?" Hot shot asked surprised. "You can but you don't have to" Heather explained.

"I'll name him Axel" Hot shot said. "Axel?" Heather asked confused. "I'm naming him fron a character from Kingdom hearts" Hot shot said. "It seems to Fit him" Heather said. "Axel is your name now, My new friend. Do you like that?" Hot shot asked his vulpix who happily approved of his new name.

"I'll name my vulpix Snowriver" Heather said. "That's a very pretty name. It makes sense since Your new vulpix is a girl and very pretty" Hot shot said as the white vulpix agreed. Both ninetales were happy since they knew what Hotshot would do eventually.


	51. Chapter 51

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself. This chapter introduces Epona's love interest, Zebro._

Heather and Hot shot were enjoying a picinic just near rito village. Some of Heather's pokemon were out and about enjoying the fresh air. Among were the male mewtwo(original) and the female mewtwo(Best wishes). The two were enjoying the sun as like any cat would.

Vaporeon was playing with the clone vaporeon from new island which Heather had caught before the picnic and it was like the two vaporeons were made for each other. Salamence was racing with Flygon and the ninetales family were enjoying the outdoors too. Persian and Liepard watched as Heather got the food out.

"Everybody, Lunch is ready" Heather said as her pokemon came over to eat the food their trainer made them. Mewtwo simply lifted two plates over to him and Mewa before they started eating. Hot shot was surprised to see the two mewtwos away from the others and was curious about them.

"Hey Heather, Why don't your mewtwos eat with the rest of the pokemon?" Hotshot asked before grabbing a prime meat curry. "Mewtwo isn't very social but he can handle being around Mewa. The difference between them is Mewa is alot more soical than Mewtwo. The only ones Mewtwo feels comfortable around Me, my new male vaporeron, My female vaporeon, my kanto ninetales, Female rapidash, Salamence and Effie. He's not used to being around the rest of my pokemon but I know maybe with time, He'll get used to them" Heather said as she watched the mewtwos eat their simmered fruit.

As they finished lunch, Heather went to pack up the dishes and once she did, She returned her pokemon to their pokeballs. She placed Effie in her bag before she and Hot shot heard what sounded like a horse fight. Turning their heads, the trio saw a zebra looking Alicorn attacking Epona. He looked more horse than zebra since he neighed like horse and he had the mane and tail of a horse. It was clear that he wasn't a zebra mix but a horse with markings of a zebra.

"Why is he attacking Epona?" Heather asked Hot shot. "I don't know but I'll stop him" Hot shot said as He ran and got on The stallion's back. The stallion started to try to get hot shot off but Hot shot held on as The stallion kept trying to get him off. After a few minutes, The stallion stopped as Hot shot, who was out of breath like the stallion, was still on the stallion's back.

"You did it" Heather said happily. "I did, Didn't I?" Hot shot said with a smile as Heather took a picture of Hot shot on the stallion with the sheikah slate. Once the picture was taken, Heather put the sheikah slate away before getting on Epona. "To the nearest stable" Hot shot said as he gently told the stallion to walk. The stallion obeyed but only because he wanted to get back at the alicorn mare.

Once there, Hotshot resigtered The Stallion as his new horse. "His name is Zebro. I figured since he looks like a zebra, I would name him after the zebra" Hot shot explained as He finished resigtering Zebro.


	52. Chapter 52

_I don't own transformers cybertron, pokemon, and the legend of zelda seires. I only own my characters and myself._

Optimus and the others finally saw Rito village. Lori had been found in the gerudo High lands and Fighting a golden lynel. Scourge saw Lori needed help and Scourge ran over to save Lori. No one knew How but Now Lori was a transformer. Lori's new altmode was also a dragon but with feather wings.

Running over to the village, They soon saw Heather and Hot shot tending to Epona and Zebro. They also saw Effie on Epona and two ritos. They also saw two vulpixs and two ninetales. The ninetales were Playing with the vulpixs, The male alolan one with a kanto vuplix and the female kanto ninetales with the alolan vuplix.

"Guys" Hot shot greeted as he saw the autobots. "What took you guys so long?" Heather joked.

"We decided to take a shortcut through the gerudo highlands when we found a old friend of ours" Optimus said before the autobots saw the ritos helping with the two horses. "Optimus, Landmine, This is the champion of Medoh and one of my favorite uncles, Revali. The doctor with him is his wife and one of my favorite aunts, Kara" Heather introduced to the team.

"It is a honor to meet you both" Optimus said. "The Honor is ours. I owe your friend for activating Medoh" Revali said humbly. "Hey guys, Why is princess Zelda here?" Lori asked. "I am not Zelda. Zelda is my mother's name. I am Princess Heather Victoria Anna Zelda Hyrule" Heather said to Lori.

"I'm sorry. I just thought" Lori started to say but Heather Laughed and assured her it didn't happen all the time and that When it does happen, she laughed. "See, Lori? Heather is our friend" Scourge assured her.

"So can your tell us what happened with you two while we were going through the gerudo highlands?" Scattorshot asked. Heather and Hot shot smiled as they explained Everything.

"So You're now a pokemon trainer?" Wheeljack asked his friend. "Yeah. My vulpix is a boy and one of the two babies Heather's Ninetales had" Hot shot explained as He held Axel in his arms. "My Vulpix is his sister and they are both very friendly" Heather said as she held Snowriver. The two ninetales were happy that Autobots each noticed the two. "So Heather, are both your ninetales the parents?" Scattorshot asked.

"Of course, they are. Despite them being different types and from different parts of Hyrule, They are the same pokemon speices and can have offspring together" Heather said as the ninetales agreed.

"So what's with the Zebra?" Sideswipe asked. "Everyone, This is my new stallion, Zebro. He's a mustang Zebra" Hot shot explained. "A what?" Scattorshot asked. "A Mustang zedra. Despite his stripes, He isn't really a zebra. He's not a zorse either. Zebro is a pure mustang alicorn like epona except he has a Silver horn and Epona has a gold horn. He and Epona have the same black stockings that go over their knees on their front and back legs and they both may have blue eyes but they are different breeds of Mustang alicorns" Heather stated somewhat confusing the others.

"What she means is that they are not related. The stallion is a rare sight and Alicorns are very rare in Hyrule" Revali explained. The autobots finally understood and watched as Epona gave Effie a little ride. "Your horse is named Epona?" Lori asked Heather. "I named her after the horse one of my ancestors rode" Heather explained. "I am Lori, Your highness" Lori said to heather. "Just call Heather. The cat riding Epona is my pet cat, Body guard, and best friend, Effie" Heather said with a smile before going over to Hot shot.


End file.
